Love's A Challenge
by I'm.Working.on.a.Username
Summary: Rin has only one drive and it's to end this cycle she was cruelly forced to endure. This was her only focus until she met him, the Lord of the West. Maybe the curses, or curse, she was cruelly forced to endure aren't that bad. Rin's POV
1. Rin Reborn

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Sadly.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter One: Rin Reborn**

I was young when all of this happened. Too young. I was naïve and foolish, but it's nothing that can be changed now; it's something I have to live with. Despite these thoughts, I relive that day every day in my mind, regretting it.

It all began when I was a child and my village was attacked. Trying to escape, I encountered a beautiful demoness. She asked for what my heart desired. My mother and father taught me revenge was never the answer. The idea was worth second-guessing considering my village was being burned alive but they contrinued saying that all of those negative emotions will end up hurting me instead. They were right. Unimaginably so. I gave the demoness the answer I was raised to answer: I don't want revenge. But my heart spoke louder than my words: I wanted revenge. The demoness gave me the power to pursue my heart's hidden desire: retribution for my family, my village. It wasn't long before my body began to change. I remember endless nights while my body morphed into something I wasn't born to withstand. I became like the monster that slaughtered my village.

A Demon.

The attackers of my village were stray bandits, human, but they destroyed everything like the demons in my father's stories. When I realized I wasn't any different, a monster, a demon, a _daiyōkai_, as many called me, I hated myself. The thought of me being a monster made me refuse to look in the mirror. I not only didn't have the luxury to look in a mirror to begin with, but when I was given a chance during my travels, I refused. Whenever my mother spoke about it, it seemed as if a myth, it wasn't real, that is, until I saw one. I remember it being a dream to see gaze at myself in one of those mirror but that dream shattered. I was driven instead to another dream, an aspiration. I know I have the strength to exact my revenge, in fact, I have more than I need, but even though so much time has passed, I have yet to do anything. If anything, I've tried to isolate myself from civilization, but I've never forgotten what Mama and Papa taught me. I refuse to.

The hard bark of the tree is beginning to dig into my back. I shifted my position slightly and continued to focus on the guest. My guest wasn't particularly worrying, with that small aura, he wasn't a danger. I made no move and tried to look unguarded, that I haven't realized he was there. He made no noise, not even a twig snapped as he got closer. Impressive, but not intimidating. No words were exchanged before he charged. I jumped out of the way to see the demon fist a hole in the ground I was just sitting on. The demon turned to face me again, but he didn't get the chance. He didn't even take a full breath before my claws ripped him in half, from head to toe. My ears were filled with the sound of his flesh ripping, his bones being shattered but also the distant sound of a something running towards me.

I lingered too long.

I retracted my bloodied claws and ambled away. The sound of hundreds filled my ears getting closer… I lingered way too long.

My aura, my demonic power, if you will, attracts demons from hundreds of miles. Few have that affect, and I happen to be one of few. The power the demoness bestowed on me is a curse that calls to anyone in the area. The power inside of me makes anyone hunger for it, a thirst for power no one can overcome, no one can control. I don't blame them but this curse. Of course, this is only one of the two curses I carry. My scent, other than my aura, plays a big part in this, specifically on the second curse. My scent of blood. Which reminds me, I'd better lose their trail before I regret it. I could smell the familiar scent of a spring: its humidity, the promise of a hot spring. The idea of bathing makes me happy. I hate the scent of blood on my hand.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" yelled a little green imp named Jaken. The imp walked faster before tripping and falling once more. He quickly got up and walked faster to catch up with his master. The demon lord continued walking not looking back. _There's a daiyōkai up ahead__, _the demon lord thought and pushed the thought away refusing to waste precious time. They were heading west: Lord Sesshomaru and the company of Jaken and the demon Ah-Un. "M-Milord? Might I ask where we are heading?" Jaken asked.

Silence.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Y-Yes, milord," Jaken asked.

"Don't ask useless questions," said Sesshomaru.

"Of course, Milord," Jaken replied. _But I still wonder where we are heading, _Jaken thought.

* * *

My hair dripped against my back, and small beads of water ran down over my body. I reached for my garments on the rock. I tied my yukata in place with the obi, an old, worn out thing I refuse to leave behind. Why? Because it belonged to my father: a great man. Memories flooded my head, but I pushed them back. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to put on all of my layers. Still my mind wandered aimlessly and wondered why them? Why that village? I was sheathing my sword against my left hip when my whole body paused for one moment and my mind was attacked with one memory.

_"Remember to have a firm grip on the hilt of your sword," my father reminded me for the umpteenth time._

_My father has been teaching me swordsmanship, but his is the first time I'm actually practicing with him. I really don't want to fail him._

"_Yes, father," I respond. _My high-pitched voice reverbed in my memory.

"_Very well. I shall charge, and you shall show me what you have practiced so far," my father said. I nodded. I focused on my father's stance, made my own and waited. The sweat on my hands began to accumulate loosening my grip on the sword, but I held on._

_After a few seconds, he charged without warning. I panicked and tried to remember the stance father taught me to block. In the nick of time I did the stance and put up my sword._

_CLANG!_

_I heard the two swords clash together. I looked up at my father and at the swords. The two swords were crossed and my father had a smile of pride on his face. I was undoubtedly confused._

_"You have done well. You truly are my daughter," my father complimented. He ruffled my hair and put his sword back in his sheath as I followed suit. _

_I gave a quick bow before saying, "Thank you, Father. I will try even harder." Father nodded._

_"Now go get ready for supper," my father said. I nodded and made my way to the hut I knew as home._

_I did not notice my father coming in right after me until after I took off my obi did he put a hand on my shoulder._ _"Before you take off your obi, I would like to teach you how a swordsman ties his obi," my father said._

_"Of course, father," I replied. He kneeled down and went step by step on how to tie the obi. _

I memorized it and to this day I've tied my obi that way. Especially after my family's death. I felt the emotion welling up in me, but it refused to make itself shown.

I began walking to try to distract myself from these thoughts. I have goals in this life, but I don't have the courage to pursue them. My goals are to eliminate the curses I carry. How they began is a pain to tell and only shows the ignorance of many, but it's a story I had to learn because it's my story, my burden, it's how I came to be.

It all started centuries ago with a beautiful woman, a human woman, and Naraku's, or should I say Onigumu's, ancestors. The woman was working at the inn Onigumu's ancestor was staying in and was overcome with lust. He wished to bed with the woman, but she refused. He didn't like this and somehow placed a curse on her all because she refused to obey an order, to know her place. The curse became known as The Never Ending Battle.

Her name was Saisho.

As the carrier of the curse, Saisho had to withstand its consequences. One consequence was if someone were to lay eyes on her, smell her scent, or even feel her aura, they would be overcome with the sudden urge to fight her. Saisho narrowly escaped each attempt on her life. No matter how hard or how long she tried to hide herself, she was never safe.

Saisho began to look for a power strong enough to protect herself from those trying to harm her and came across an old witch. The witch offered her that power to protect herself, and despite all of the warnings the witch gave, the foolish Saisho agreed without a second thought, no doubt due to her paranoia. The terrible twist was here.

The witch cursed Saisho for her ignorance and selfishness with that power: the power of a demon. The curse of Never Ending Battle was fused with the witch's; Saisho would now no longer be hunted for no reason but now for the purpose of obtaining the power inside of her: the power that grows with every year.

The witch said two last sentences before Saisho would leave with her newfound curse: One, pass the curse on to another ignorant woman and die, or two, kill the man or his descendant who placed the curse this new curse was built upon. In other words, since this new curse was built upon the curse of The Never Ending Battle from Onigumu's ancestor, it would be considered its source, and thus, in order to get rid of these curses, I need to kill where it came from.

This is why Naraku is my target.

The carriers of these curses, or curse, have been through centuries of failed attempts in assassinating the Descendent. This is a never ending cycle, but I will be the one to end it. I will kill Naraku and save the future carriers so no one leads this kind of life.

I was so carried away in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. But no matter how deep I am, this scent always breaks through. His scent.

Naraku.

Without hesitating, I followed it. I ran as fast as my feet allowed me dodging the branches and underbrush. Everything passed me in a blur and I could only see what was in front of me.

Freedom.

Kill Naraku and I'm free. This motivated me to run faster, and soon enough, Naraku's aura was in view. The large cloud of miasma ahead did not threaten me but only fueled my adrenaline.

I ran.

* * *

The demon lord looked up towards the sky. His eyes saw miles ahead a familiar miasma.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" the small imp, Jaken, replied.

"Stay here," and without another word, the demon lord, Sesshomaru, disappeared in a white cloud into the sky.

Jaken remained in the same position confused at the events that just happened. What could've made his master leave in such a hurry?

* * *

I arrived in an open field with nothing in sight. I inhaled and Naraku's smell invaded my head and seemed to crush my mind. I looked around, and I still found nothing in sight. Typical Naraku: hide from plain view and attack when the prey lets down their guard. I've been through this too many times to know not to do what he expects.

My instincts kicked in suddenly as I jumped into the sky. I seemed to have dodged a tentacle that destroyed the spot where I was previously standing. I barely placed my feet back on the ground before a second tentacle came.

A laugh filled the empty meadow I stood in. "What a strange coincidence, is it not… Rin?" Naraku said. I unsheathed my sword and leveled it in front of me.

"Do you really think me as a fool to not notice your foul aura, Naraku," I said.

"A fool? I think of you as a waste of air," Naraku replied. A growl rumbled in my throat. He just crossed the line.

The me before, as a human, wouldn't have even thought about coming close to Naraku. The me now came here without a second thought. I was known as sweet, little Rin. But the me now… The me now is the Rin Reborn…

* * *

Rewritten. I only hope it's better. Thanks for everything!

Please review.


	2. Bare Feet

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter 2: Bare Feet**

My attacks passed in a blur in front of me as Naraku was left in the defensive. I don't stop. Won't stop. Can't stop. I jumped to avoid Naraku's defensive attacks and took advantage. His eyes were trained on the spot I was standing in, so he didn't see my attack coming from the top. I only saw Naraku's surprised look before I sent a burst of my power into my sword and plunged it down. I went down fast, gravity doing most of the work, but the moment my sword was about to slice him, a barrier was erected. The barrier deflected my sword, but I didn't move away. I forced my sword down harder, demonic energy flowed around us, a battle between my power and his. The battling power began to blur my view. My balance began to wane, and my grip on my sword began to shake uncontrollably from all the force. I cursed under my breath, but I need to separate before I get dragged into an explosion of auras. I pushed against the barrier and landed a few meters away.

My senses cleared and I regained my balance. I was about to attack again when my nose caught the scent of demons coming in this direction. My eyes found some demons already coming towards me from the edge of the forest. I turned to Naraku. I didn't know it was possible, but I hate him more. He tricked me. He distracted me and kept me in one spot too long.

Tch.

Naraku only smiled his evil grin. The demons charged from the edge of the forest. I had a choice, run or finish Naraku here and now. The demons were slow and weak; it was the number of them coming from every direction that is making me second-guess myself. I charged with the demons on my back. There's too many; they're going to block my view. I raised my sword above my head poured my demonic power into it. It shined a bright red as I brought it down in a circle around me. My attack circled out and disintegrated all the demons around me. When my attack cleared, the small demons were gone and I saw Naraku surrounded in another one of his barriers.

Tch.

I prepared another attack, but I was distracted. What seemed like a fluffy cloud blurred past me towards Naraku. A cloud? I caught sight of long silver hair. That's not a cloud.

A daiyōkai.

He or she is very powerful. Their demonic aura assaulted my senses leaving me almost numb. This demon is someone I don't want to make an enemy of.

I woke up from my thoughts at the sound of more demons. They attacked from all angles again. I looked to Naraku to find the daiyōkai attacking him mercilessly. Naraku seemed to be having trouble. But Naraku is mine to kill. I ignored the hordes of demons coming from the forest and the sky to get the kill I wanted. I sprinted towards Naraku and brought my sword down on his barrier the same moment the daiyōkai did. Our combined attack shattered Naraku's barrier. I saw Naraku's face of revelation that he is losing. I sent an immediate blast of energy.

I heard a male voice say, "Fool."

I didn't understand where it came from until my attack shredded what seemed to be Naraku and sprayed me head on with miasma. With my eyes watering from the miasma, I couldn't see the tentacle that ripped through my armor and into my flesh. I grunted out loud and jumped out of the cloud of miasma.

I landed not so gracefully away from the miasma. I looked around for the daiyōkai, but I didn't see anyone. The daiyōkai finally shot out from the thick fog and landed feet away from me. My eyes remained trained on the black miasma, too thick to see though. It cleared away moments later leaving behind the bones of smaller demons and no Naraku. He escaped.

Tch.

I cursed under my breath and turned towards the daiyōkai. He stood rooted in one spot staring at the same spot before turning and walking away. I sheathed my sword. What should I do? I was going to walk after him when my side sent a stabbing pain through my body and I didn't move. He continued walking not looking back, farther and farther away. He was walking towards the forest when two demons appeared from the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a shrill voice cried out. I watched only curious as to what made that noise. Who's Lord Sesshomaru? The two demons landed near the silver-haired daiyōkai who turned towards them.

"Jaken, I gave you an order," his deep voice rumbled into my sensitive ears. He turned in my direction but was looking down at a very small demon.

"Y-Yes, my lord, but there were so many demons coming in this direction so Ah-Un and I wondered if you would be alright," the small demon said nervously with a barely audible mumble, "We couldn't protect ourselves from so many." The daiyōkai glared at the small demon I believe to be named Jaken. Jaken added, "N-Not that you can't handle such weak demons because you are so powerful and great that no demon can dream of matching-," he shrilled but was interrupted by the second demon. The horse-like, scaly demon, probably Ah-Un, turned towards me and made a noise. Oh no, don't. Be quiet.

Jaken and the silver-haired daiyōkai turned towards what Ah-Un was looking at. My breath hitched in my throat. The daiyōkai was definitely male with piercing amber eyes. His face was adorned with magenta stripes and a perfect crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Royalty?

Jaken screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru, a demon woman!"

The silver-haired, amber-eyed daiyōkai named Sesshomaru displayed no emotion as he studied me. I did the same.

Twilight gleamed in the sky, a small breeze passed through the trees and into my hair and skirt. I remained frozen not knowing what to do.

"What are you going to do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. He turned to his lord, but he was already walking away. Jaken let out a small scream and began to run after him. I don't want an enemy, that is for sure, but an ally? He's not very approachable, but it would be for the best.

"W-Wait!" I said. I tried to walk after them, but my wound stung. The demon lord halted in his tracks and turned to me, annoyed. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I haven't interacted very much with others, so this was new. I talked, but I don't know what to say next. "Why are you after Naraku?" I asked trying not to stutter. A personal question, yes, a dangerous question, yes, but the real question I want to ask reveals too much: why doesn't he seem affect by my curse? Doesn't he want power? I guess not considering he is already very powerful. Is that it? He doesn't want power and that is why he isn't influenced by the curse? Is it the same for the smaller demons, Jaken and Ah-Un? They stared at me making no move, so the answer is no: it doesn't affect them. My mind began to race: have I found someone safe to be with? Being alone all this time is lonely, but maybe I don't have to anymore. But, I'd be putting them in danger. No matter how strong this Sesshomaru is, it's selfish to put him in danger. His eyes never left my face. I only wonder what my face is doing while all of these thoughts run though my mind. My hope was once again deflated by reality: I'm destined to be alone forever.

These silent moments seemed to last an eternity.

"Jaken, go ahead," Sesshomaru said. I let out a small gasp. What is he doing?

"B-But, Lord Sessh-," Jaken started but was silenced by Sesshomaru's glare. Jaken bowed quickly and grabbed Ah-Un's reigns. Ah-Un resisted, but Jaken screamed, "Hurry up, you slow beast!" and they disappeared into the forest.

Sesshomaru obviously wants to say something Jaken and Ah-Un don't want to hear. He wants to speak to me privately. I felt a small amount of heat spread across my cheeks as Sesshomaru moved closer. I forced myself to meet him halfway despite the sting on my side.

We were face to face and he didn't say anything until a few moments later.

"Those demons came after you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knows? Considering the situation, it could've been Naraku who was calling on all of those demons, yet he discerned that they were after me? He's perceptive, I'll give him that. Since we're alone, voicing my real thoughts shouldn't be dangerous, but I should still be cautious. I don't want to give more information than I should.

"How are you sure?" I replied.

"You attract trouble," another statement.

"Yet for some strange reason, you and your companions aren't deterred in the slightest," I say hoping for him to give me an answer as to why. Maybe he'll invite me accompany him. No, that's too much to ask for. But he catches on to what I'm doing easily.

"And now you think you are safe?" he said. The words hurt because I know it can never be true.

I took a deep breath and said, "We have one common goal: Naraku. I need to get rid of him, and I don't care how I do it. Just until then," I said no longer thinking about the words leaving my mouth.

"I don't wish to do more than I must," he says. He means waste time fighting the demons that chase me. But he's the only one strong enough to not be affected by my curse. Is he really that strong?

"I won't be a liability," I say. I sound as if I'm begging, and I probably am. Sesshomaru gave the smallest hint of a nod before turning and walking the other way. Is this it? Will I no longer be alone? This is what I wanted, and I know Sesshomaru can take care of himself, but I don't want to give anyone trouble… Like a fool, I began walking after Sesshomaru when my side made me stop mid-step. Sesshomaru turned around and looked back, waiting with a look of annoyance of his face. And after I said I wasn't a liability. I took a deep breath and walked forward, not missing a step, not letting any of the pain show through my actions. I walked past Sesshomaru with my back straight. I was still walking slowly, and Sesshomaru's long strides passed me in no time, but I hope I proved myself.

Sesshomaru and I were walking side by side towards where Jaken and Ah-Un disappeared earlier. There was an uncomfortable silence between him and I.

"You obviously have a title as Lord Sesshomaru if I heard your smaller companion well. Is that what you would prefer me to call you?" I said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. I looked up at him, confused. Did he not hear me? I don't want to push my luck, but getting him to say something will help me feel less of an idiot. "Or just Sesshomaru?"

Without looking, Sesshomaru responded curtly, "Do as you wish." I fell back a step behind Sesshomaru still not completely forgetting the bleeding gash in my side.

"My name is Rin, by the way. Just Rin," I said. Sesshomaru made no acknowledgment as we continued walking. A few more minutes of awkward silence until we arrived at a small clearing Jaken and Ah-Un were resting in. I stopped where I stood suddenly feeling like intruding.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned-," Jaken started until his eyes fixed on me. Confusion filled the imp's face. His mouth opened to say something else, but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"We will wait for your wound to heal before we continue," Sesshomaru said. He then went towards a tree and sat at its base.

"Thank you," I said. His eyes closed gracefully, and then, he went still. I felt a small rush to my cheeks watching him. I walked away quickly and followed the sound of rushing water.

In the denseness of the forest, I found a stream. I looked down and saw where Naraku's tentacle pierced me through to the other side. It's not the worst wound I've had, but the most destructive considering it ruined my armor and everything else. I let out a small frustrated sigh. I removed everything and remained in only my yukata. Even my yukata wasn't salvageable as it was drenched in my blood. I removed it as well and began to wash the blood out gingerly from each piece of clothing. What hurt the most was having to wash my obi. The piece of cloth is already tattered and coming apart that no matter how careful I was, it ripped more and more. I put it to the side, too paranoid that it will rip and worked on everything else. My clothes were simple to put together as they were made of demon's thread, a thread that mends itself with the help of a demonic aura. My armor was just as simple to repair. The last step was to let my clothes finish drying. I leaned towards the stream, cupped my hand with water, and brought it up to my wound where the water washed over it. It didn't hurt, it was just cold. I continued this process until no more blood leaked from the gash. My tissue and muscle had already repaired, and small threads began to weave across my skin to create the scab. I looked up at the stars; how much time passed since I met Sesshomaru? I reached for my clothes. They're still damp, but it'll have to do. I stared at my blood-stained obi. I picked up the obi warily and tied it around my waist delicately. Luckily it didn't rip, but I think it's time I start looking for a new one. I looked down at my hands to see them shaking. I clutched them into fist and walked back to the campsite. Besides, holding on to the past is dangerous. The breeze was cold, and the dirt was cold against my bare feet.

I found Jaken lying against Ah-Un's back, asleep. The fire warmed the atmosphere; it felt as if it could burn off my face if I got too close. Even so, I got closer. This warmth warmed me from my head to my bare toes. I never built a fire because it always brought attention to me, brought trouble, so I stopped. All of my nights were cold without the heat a fire can bring.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. I looked towards where he sat to meet his piercing gaze. I reluctantly left the warmth of the fire and walked towards him. I plopped somewhat gracefully down next to him. "Why are you barefoot?"

The question left me unguarded and I felt the heat swarm from my chest to my cheeks. Hopefully the orange glow of the fire hid it.

I stammered, "I-I never really liked them." I couldn't meet his gaze even though I felt it on my face.

Sesshomaru grunted and said, "Strange girl."

"I'll have you know my bare feet saved my life plenty of times," I said, almost childlike.

"And I suppose you don't get cold?"

My eyes widened. Does he care? Can this icy Sesshomaru really care? "At first, yes, but I later grew used to it," I said.

The conversation grew longer, albeit, somewhat one-sided, but he listened patiently, I hope. We spoke through the night that I no longer noticed the sun rising behind the mountains. This is my first time in a very long time to foreget time, forget about my dangers and just live in the now. Not the tomorrow. This night, I didn't live in the, what happens if they find me? What happens if I can't complete my mission? No, this night it all started with a conversation about bare feet.

I like it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Glowing Eyes

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Sesshomaru or Rin or Kagome or Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kilala or Naraku or Kikyo or Kagura or Kanna or Onigumo… I have no idea why I'm writing this… oh well.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Three: Glowing Eyes**

Since meeting Sesshomaru, we have traveled for three days nonstop. This works in my favor so my scent doesn't remain in one place, but I haven't dealt with any encounter since three days ago. The thought worried me, but I should take advantage; it's not every day you're not being pursued. Still, Sesshomaru never said where we were heading. The only thing I understand is that we are going after Naraku, and I still don't know if he's trustworthy enough to not question his actions.

These last three days have been one of the best. I've never interacted with someone else in so long. Even though talking with Sesshomaru is like talking to a tree: you know a tree is living, but it doesn't say or do anything.

I stared at his back entertaining that thought: Sesshomaru a tree. The thought amused me.

The loud chirps of birds filled my ears. I looked up and found the colorful birds singing perched on each green tree. A small breeze wove through the forest we walked in and even seemed to make the trees dance to the bird's song. This moment, this scene, doesn't feel real. It's too perfect, too serene.

It's not normal.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

I turned back to Sesshomaru to see if he noticed, but he kept only walking. I'm almost sure he noticed, but doesn't he find it dangerous? It feels strange not being involved in any combat every day ever since meeting Sesshomaru, and I'm glad I haven't, but it's unusual. The only reason Sesshomaru has allowed me to accompany him this long is because I haven't attracted much trouble, but then there's the paranoia that someone's always after me. I just hope it stays like this so I don't have to leave.

We kept walking in silence when the birds suddenly stopped singing. The light breeze turned fiercer. We stopped moving and began to listen. Except for Jaken.

"Trouble. I knew you were trouble," he cried. I ignored him. He didn't like me since the moment he met me. That's not going to change especially when I only brought danger into their lives… Well, more.

"Sesshomaru, I'll take care of it," I said. I doubt he wouldn't have done anything anyway, but at least this way he knows I can deal with my own problems.

Sesshomaru nodded his response.

The wind blew harder and then stilled. The forest grew eerily quiet. We listened for the smallest noise but none came.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken cried as he moved closer to Ah-Un while clutching his staff. I walked forward ahead of Sesshomaru and took my stance. I heard the smallest twig snap and my hand moved automatically to rest on the hilt of my sword.

"Rin, did you really believe hiding behind a powerful daiyōkai would keep you safe?" a voice echoed from the forest. I tried to pinpoint where it came from, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. This is no ordinary opponent. He obviously knows me, but I don't remember who this voice belongs to. Speaking to him would be futile, but how else can I lure him out?

I unsheathed my sword.

"Rin, you wound me. Am I such a dangerous threat?" the voice mocked.

I steadied my sword in front of me and blocked out the world around me. I began to listen, pushing my hearing further than I normally do. I envisioned the forest around me using only my hearing. I could hear the birds hiding in little holes in the trees, but there was one specific place I heard no birds.

Only breathing.

My eyes opened in the direction of the breathing and unleashed an attack from my sword. The attack cut through the trees destroying everything. Trees fell one by one, but what caught my eye was the figure that jumped high over the trees I just destroyed and landed in front of me.

The source of the voice stood in front of me bleeding. I had hit him.

He clutched his stomach and raised his head. Anger filled his eyes as he stared at me. I made no move as I recognized the face in front of me. He was from a long time ago, a face I never knew a name to.

He was part of band of killers that happened to hear my name and began to search for me, for my power. The pursuit lasted for almost a decade before I finally decided to stop running and fought them.

"I thought you died," I said. I remember my sword pierce his chest and his body fall to the ground.

"Almost did," he said through heavy breathing. "But I couldn't let all of the work my brothers and I did go to waste, now could I?"

"Yes, a stubborn bunch you were," I replied. The demon in front of me smirked.

"We could've killed you. You're not as powerful as you think you are, Rin," he said.

"Did you come to finish what you started, or are you here to tell me your life story?"

The demon's eyes turned red and bared his fangs, "I will avenge my fallen brothers by killing you and attaining the power we craved!"

He stood from his position and drew his sword. He pushed off the ground and ran towards me. His sword straight as an arrow aimed at my head. I suddenly remembered there were guests watching.

I'd hate to disappoint them.

I pushed off from the ground and shot forward. We were going to collide, and I braced myself. My grip on my sword tightened as we got closer. His face was filled with anger, determination, and sadness for his brothers.

Our swords shrilled as they crossed. We pushed at each other, almost equal in strength, but I pushed forward harder. He flew backwards and landed a few feet away. I wasted no time in attacking again. I ran forward with my sword following close behind. He raised his sword at the last moment and blocked my sword. I, unknowingly to him, lifted my leg and kicked his torso with all I had. He flew backwards as he crushed against a tree knocking it down. His body sagged against the tree's ripped stump. I waited. Maybe he'll see reason and leave… alive.

But he didn't. He stood up slowly with a new face of determination.

"Why don't you just leave all that happened behind us and live a new life?" I asked hoping to reason with him. My suggestion only seemed to anger him more.

"You murdered my brothers without any mercy! Do you really believe I will forget something like that?" he screamed. He shot forward once again conjuring energy into his sword. He let out a powerful attack that I could've easily dodged, but Sesshomaru and the rest weren't going to move. I have to hold my ground. I faced his attack head on. I placed my sword in front of me and sliced through the thick demonic energy. The split energy destroyed the trees in its way… and my sword. I noticed the thin cracks my sword just received from that attack. I can't panic. It should last the rest of this battle, but I have to finish fast. When his attack's last energy dispersed into the air, he appeared out of nowhere from above. I dodged his attack and turned back to him. The earth now had a crater from his attack. I charged and brought my sword down on him. He raised his sword and blocked my sword, but I pushed forward. Our swords crackled with combined opposing energy. I saw new, deeper cracks in my sword.

This needs to end now.

I poured more of my essence into my sword. I looked up and saw a panicked look in my opponent's eyes. This is my chance. I pushed forward and felt his sword begin to crumble from my strength. The sword cracked from top to bottom until it shattered into the air. His eyes widened in fear as my sword plunged once more, like so many years ago, into his chest. He looked down at my sword in his chest and looked back up to my face. His eyes no longer held anger but sadness and relief? I pulled half of what was left of my sword cleanly out of his body and watched him slump forward. His body fell to the ground ungracefully face-first. My eyes found the last half of my bloodstained sword. I through the useless thing on the ground next to his body. I never knew his name and here I am responsible for his death.

This scene has recurred so much in my past it no longer bothers me as much as it should.

Jaken made a noise so I looked at him wondering what he made that noise at. I only found him staring at me. Confused, I turned to see Sesshomaru's eyes studying me. I wonder what I look like right now. I looked down at myself and found myself covered in blood.

And I just washed everything.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed every detail of Rin's combat moves. Before long, he seemed to understand her style: her strengths and weaknesses. She was skilled, not doubt about that, she dodged and attacked with a grace Sesshomaru couldn't deny was worth admiring. Her face was cool, devoid of emotion, calculative the entire time. He knew from the moment the demon appeared before them that he was no match for Rin. Yet the little fool fought anyway.

Sesshomaru took one look in the demon's eyes and new the whole story. He may have wanted to avenge his brothers, but he also came with the hope he can die by the same hand that killed his kin.

Those emotions disgusted Sesshomaru.

The demon tried to provoke Rin, but it didn't work. He chose an interest set of words. The thought hs occurred to him: Rin is only using him as a shield, but that seems too unlikely for Rin.

Their fight was easy to follow and a waste of time. Rin seemed to understand this because instead of entertaining the other demon, she finished him in as few strikes as she could. Her last one revealed a new side to Rin, a new side of any demon he has ever met.

When he first met Rin, she seemed harmless. A woman with no initial emotion on her face, yet there was nothing threatening about it. Despite the immensely dangerous aura that she contained, her personality didn't match with it.

But this battle contradicted his initial thoughts of her.

When her sword plunged through to the other side of the demon, he noticed the look that graced her face. Her eyes were glowing.

She ripped her sword from her victim, and her glowing eyes followed the carcass that dropped near her feet. She took one look at her sword and through it aside with disdain. She looked up.

Glowing eyes with murder mirroring in them turned from Jaken to Sesshomaru. Blood stained her face and body. Her eyes were dead, but she did something strange: she smirked.

The noise that escaped Jaken's throat awakened the Rin Sesshomaru thought he was beginning to understand. Her innocent face returned and a look of confusion filled her eyes. Her eyes were no longer glowing but restored to their normal hue. Sesshomaru realized Rin had more sides to her than he first thought.

* * *

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said. He walked towards and past me without giving me another look. Jaken avoided me and walked close to Sesshomaru. Do I really look that bad?

Ah-Un came up behind me and cuddled against my back. I turned and offered a smile. Since when could I smile after I killed in such a cold-blooded manner? Ah-Un's heads pushed me forward, and I walked ahead.

There was an even more awkward silence between us after what just happened. Whenever Jaken turned to look at me, his eyes widen and he turns away fast, afraid.

"I'm sorry," I said without thinking.

Everyone stops. Jaken turned to look at me with fearful eyes. Sesshomaru didn't even turn around.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I continued. Sesshomaru has refused to look at me since I killed _him_, and Jaken only has this look of fear in his eyes when he looks at me. Ah-Un is the only one hasn't changed his behavior towards me.

"Haven't you even thought about how you look? You look like a crazy woman!" Jaken screamed. Confusion filled my thoughts.

"What's wrong with how I look?" I asked. Jaken had a mixture of annoyance and disbelief on his face. With one small hand he motioned to his face and I followed suit. My finger found a sticky substance on my cheek. I pulled my hand back which revealed what appeared to be blood. This has been on me this entire time?

I took both hands and rubbed them fiercely over my face.

"W-Wait, don't do that! You're making it worse!" Jaken screamed. My hands were filled with blood whose I can only assume was _his_. Jaken looked as if he wanted to faint.

"We are wasting time. Let's go," Sesshomaru order as he continued walking. I walked after him. Jaken found it better to go the rest of the way on Ah-Un's back because he felt "ill".

We walked on until midday. I found Sesshomaru was leading us to a hot spring.

"Go wash up," he said. With that, he took his usual seat on the base of a tree. The same routine from the last time they made camp: Jaken went to look for wood for the fire, and Ah-Un made himself comfortable.

I walked towards the hot spring not that far away that seemed to be calling to me. It wasn't long before I arrived and began stripping the sticky clothing. I was about to step into the hot spring when I found a face in the water. I felt my eyebrow raise in confusion and the face in the water did the same.

Is that me?

Now I know why Jaken seemed so afraid of me.

My face was covered in dry blood that was rubbed all over my face. Did I really walk around like this? The heat that rose to my cheeks was covered by the blood. Poor Jaken, no wonder he was feeling ill. I look nerve-wrecking.

I stepped into the spring and scrubbed every bit of blood from my skin. Without the blood, my skin revealed to be a porcelain-like color.

I wonder what I look like without blood on my face.

So this is the temptation I remember my mother speaking to me about; vanity. I didn't understand it when I was younger, but now, I'm only curious. I don't know what is considered beautiful. I only hope I'm tolerable. Besides, I'm only checking if there is any blood residue. I turned to my reflection in the water.

Jet black hair splayed across my face. With the water, I moved them away to reveal two red eyes with black slits. The red eyes were bordered with thick, long eyelashes. They traveled down the face from the small nose to the small red lips.

Sesshomaru's beauty surpasses mine.

The thought made me blush. I'm jealous of a man?

I pushed the thoughts away and finished bathing. With the blood now nonexistent, I worked on my clothing and armor. I washed off the blood and let them dry. My obi was even more bloodstained than before. This is my most important treasure. It has followed me for almost a century and a half.

No wonder it can't hold on any longer…

I dipped it carefully in the water but didn't dare scrub it. I put on my clothes, but this obi is what holds my armor together. I put on my armor and hold the obi hesitantly in my hands. I don't want it to rip, I don't want to risk it. What should I do?

I placed the obi carefully around my waist and begin to tie it. I paused before I tightened it. I felt my breath stuck in my throat as I tightened the knot.

I heard the rip.

I didn't dare look at the obi as I felt it fall loose from my waist. But I still did. I stared at my precious treasure ripped in half. I went numb.

I removed the armor hanging uncouthly on my body. I wrapped the pieces of cloth around my right hand and carried my armor in the other as I walked back to camp. Jaken and Ah-Un were already asleep around the fire, and Sesshomaru was resting against the tree with his eyes closed. He sensed me coming as he opened his eyes and looked at me. His face showed no emotion as I walked in with my armor in one hand and my hand wrapped in a bloody cloth.

I don't know what possessed me as I plopped down in front of him and said one, simple sentence, "My obi ripped." Sesshomaru made no move as he analyzed the situation. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and no doubt so did Sesshomaru. "And I need a new sword." I'm sure he noticed the sentimental value my obi had, and no doubt he's disgusted at my weakness. "I have a… friend who can help me. He resides just a day ahead from here. I will go then."

"Do as you wish."

I doubt he even cares, and I don't know why I wasted my time telling him, but it just happened. I stood and jumped up and caught on to the tree's branch. I pulled myself up and landed on the sturdiest branch. I moved until I felt comfortable and looked down to see Sesshomaru covered in leaves glaring at me. I sent him a mocking wave

"By the way, what _he_ said about me hiding behind you? It's not true." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went still.

I did the same.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, WHATEVER, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT, MY FRIENDS.


	4. The Demon Sword

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except the one's you don't recognize because they're mine! ALL MINE! MWUA HA HA HA HA! Ja ne!

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Four: The Demon Sword**

It was by the half-day's journey where I began to recall the landscapes I walked by. We were getting closer, and I just realized the mistake I made. My "friend" is someone I'm not in good terms with. I know he's not going to receive me the way a "friend" should so I need to come up with an excuse in case Sesshomar . Maybe he's paranoid? Insane? Forgetful?

Even though my thoughts were on getting a sword and obi, my mind kept returning to why Sesshomaru would even accompany me to such a time-wasting mission. His actions confused me.

My hand naturally moved to the place I carried my sword and found it empty. I cursed. I feel so naked without it, vulnerable. My hand moved down and rested at my side once again. I also walked with a strange lightness as my eyes followed my armor being carried on Ah-Un's back. Without my obi, I can't wear my armor without it sliding all over the place. It wouldn't aid me in battle but rather make things more difficult.

Annoyed, I let my mind wander from my problems. I began recognizing the surrounding forest and knew we were getting much closer.

If Sesshomaru were to meet this "friend" of mine, I'm sure he'll realize right away that we are not on good terms. The swordsmith I'm looking for is frankly terrified of me. I start plotting ways for Sesshomaru not to get close to him, but what's the best option? If I ran at full speed I'm sure I could be back by the end of the day. I look up at the sun-filled sky. The sun beat down hard over the trees covering them. The green of each tree seems so much more illuminant.

We walked in silence while I tried to find ways to keep Sesshomaru from going any further, but he's frightingly intelligent.

I felt eyes on my back and turned to find Jaken glaring at me. He hasn't liked me since the beginning and he has these random moments where his hatred becomes so strong he doesn't even bother ignoring me. I let out a dramatic sigh of defeat.

I walked ahead and caught up to Sesshomaru and walked side by side with him. I decided to ask him straight on.

"Might I just ask why you are willing to go this far for someone you just met?" I asked.

Silence.

Sesshomaru finally answered, "We are heading this direction either way."

"Where is this final destination then?"

"You will see."

"Obviously, but why hide it?"

Sesshomaru gave no answer. I have other thoughts in my head that I was deciding whether to voice or not.

"This side of the forest is so quiet," I said quietly. I want to know his reaction to another day that I haven't been attacked. This isn't the longest I have been without a fight but it unnerved me. In fact, I can't feel or smell any demonic auras near us. The last time I was here, there was bound to be at least one, but there's nothing now.

We walked ahead until the salty scent of the ocean reached my sensitive nose. We're so near. I walked faster ahead of Sesshomaru. The forest began to thin and I saw the ocean in view. I passed the last tree and felt the hard rock poking at my bare feet. The rocks spread above the ocean's edge and up ahead was a cliff. On that cliff was a small hut.

The "friend's" hut.

I walked ahead leaving Sesshomaru and the others behind. The wind near the ocean was stronger and colder. I walked on climbing up the steep rocks leading to the cliff. My skirt was thrown to one side hindering my balance, but I didn't stop.

A long time ago, when I was still new to my new abilities, I was wandering around the continent trying to find somewhere I couldn't be harmed. During my travel, I found _him_, the swordsmith. He was a demon obsessed with power. Because of this, he attacked me relentlessly. Especially with hundreds of powerful swords at his disposal, I was almost killed. I couldn't bring myself to kill him so in attempt to save my life, I removed one of his legs. It was an accident, but it saved my life. In payment, I nursed him until his missing leg healed. I help him deal with the loss of a limb he was too weak to regenerate. The guilt hasn't disappeared. I was still young back then, and I didn't understand the meaning to survival. I spent months with him and although his hatred for me never waned, he found me tolerable. He gave me a place to stay, taught me the skillful ways of swordsmanship since my training was interrupted at my father's death, and he taught me how to make a sword. I am grateful for him. I recalled the graying hairs on his head, the oversized belly, and the straightforward character he had.

I knew him as Sotchokuna-ojii.

I know he won't welcome me. I know he never considered me as family, but for some reason, I felt almost excited to see him. Maybe after half a century he learned to forgive.

I arrived the old hut and called out, "Sotchokuna-ojii!" A noise came from behind the hut's door followed by more crashing noise and incoherent cursing. That's him. I opened the small door, "Excuse me," and looked in. "Sotchokuna-ojii!" I intruded into his home and observed each sword displayed on his walls. I tried to stand to my full height but couldn't. In a crouched standing poition I observed the intricately designed swords. He was known as one of the best swordsmiths in the continent, and he lived up to that name. But the demonic aura inside was overwhelming. I looked around, but Sotchokuna-ojii was nowhere to be found. My ears caught the sound of feet running… away…

I cursed under my breath and ran out of the hut. Sure enough, Sotchokuna-ojii was running, more like hopping, away with as many swords as his short arms could carry- straight towards Sesshomaru. It wasn't long before he collided face first into Sesshomaru's legs. I walked towards them, embarrassed. Sotchokuna-ojii was cringing on the ground from pain face-first. I walked up to him and said, "Yo."

He screamed.

Sotchokuna-ojii stood up and began to run before I caught him by the collar and pulled him back. His head was now covered in wisps of white hair. Stress lines and wrinkles covered his face. He seemed to have grown smaller because he didn't even reach my hips. He now looked bony and slim compared to the last time I saw him.

"Let me go! Let me go, you evil witch!" he screamed as he punched the air trying to run from my grasp.

I stared down at him, "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend? Yeah right! This guy right here would make a better friend than you!" Sotchokuna-ojii screamed pointing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's glare hardened on the old man twisting left and right.

"How about we go back to your hut and try to straighten things out?" I suggested.

Sotchokuna-ojii replied as soon as the words left my mouth, "No way! I don't want you anywhere near me, you hear me! I don't want anything to do-," his eyes landed on Sesshomaru's sword. Sotchokuna-ojii's eyes glazed and drool escaped from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the metallic death lying against Sesshomaru's hip. Sotchokuna-ojii gulped, "Is that a-?" he said as he reached for the sword, not thinking. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and a deadly look crossed his face.

"I will kill you right here, right now, old man," he said as he raised his green-glowing hand. Sotchokuna-ojii snapped out of whatever daze he was in after realizing his life was in danger and screamed. I stepped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Wait! I apologize on his behalf. It's just that swords are his only weakness and he does foolish things for the sake of a sword. Please, let him make it up to you," I pleaded. Sesshomaru heard none of it as he glared at Sotchokuna-ojii hiding behind me. "Sotchokuna-ojii, apologize!"

"What?" anger crossed the old man's face. I see his pride hasn't dwindled despite his long years. "Why should_ I_ be the one to apologize? He's the kid who doesn't know how to respect his elders!" I panicked as the murderous glare returned to Sesshomaru's face. Sotchokuna-ojii screamed. I growled in frustration.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't let this pathetic demon humiliate you! Demand the respect you deserve!" Jaken cut in not helping. A fight began between the small demons. What's worse is that I'm between all of this.

Just how did this happen?

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was taught her to love everyone including herself, but she couldn't. Not right now. She hated herself. She hated who she was, _what_ she was. She not only hated, but also felt like crying and falling to the ground in agony. They killed her. They killed the only person that was important to her… her mom. The villagers killed the only person who understood her. Who seemed to never feel ashamed of her because she was a… half-demon. The villagers first killed her mom and chased her out of the village. Maybe if she stopped running all of this madness would end. Yes, maybe with her gone, everyone will learn to love her just a little bit.

She could see the fiery torches glowing a distance behind her. Her eyes widened. She could hear the villagers getting closer. Before she she could turn around an arrow hit her leg. She cried out in pain. She couldn't move. The pain was too much. She was now left at the mercy of the villagers, which they most likely won't give her. _'Somebody please help me!' _was her last plead.

* * *

It was tense. No, tense was an understatement. The atmosphere was almost suffocating. We all sat around the fire except for Ah-Un who was forced to remain outside. Sotchokuna-ojii sat cross-legged in front of her, Sesshomaru on her right the same but with his eyes closed, and Jaken sat to her left. I fidgeted in my position and stared at all of them.

"Well, at least we have calmed down and are relaxed enough to discuss-"

Sotchokuna-ojii cut me off saying, "_I'm _the only calm one here surrounded by youngsters who don't know anything about the world."

I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

"How dare you speak about Lord Sesshomaru in such away! You must give the Lord of the Western Lands the proper respect he deserves, you insolent fool!" Jaken screamed.

"Hah! Respect? Lord of the Western Lands? Whose home you think you're occupying!"

"You pathetic, old fool!"

"You green frog!"

"I am not a frog!"

"Tell that to someone who can't see!"

I turned to see Sesshomaru's aura beginning to turn deadly. I'm almost sure he's going to explode.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" I ordered. Instantly, Sotchokuna-ojii and Jaken silenced. They grumbled under their breath and pouted like small children, but I ignored them. "Sotchokuna-ojii, this is Jaken," I said motioning to Jaken, "and this is Sesshomaru," I said motioning to the deadly daiyōkai. Sotchokuna-ojii only grunted in response, his arms crossed angrily over his chest. "Sesshomaru, Jaken, this is Sotchokuna-ojii."

Silence.

Sotchokuna-ojii began fuming. His right eye began to twitch as he waited for a response.

Silence.

"So, Sotchokuna-ojii, I came to ask you for a favor," I said, hoping to relieve the tension here.

Sotchokuna-ojii stared at me. His eyes looked over my face and body. I felt my face grow hot.

"Eh, you grew," was all he said. I raised my fist not caring about what he meant. Before my fist connected with Sotchokuna-ojii's skull, I heard him yelp only to see him shriveling under Sesshomaru's gaze. He must've learned his lesson by now: don't mess with the Sesshomaru. I let out a defeated sigh as I tried to find my train of thought.

"Sotchokuna-ojii, I need a favor. I need an obi of the same demon thread you found for my clothes and a new sword."

"Haven't I done enough favors for you?" Sotchokuna-ojii said.

"Sotchokuna-ojii-san," I said in a threatening voice. He gave a nervous laugh before turning serious.

He cleared his throat, "That's a lot you're asking for. I need something in return," he said gruffly.

"You really haven't changed," I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you say!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" I interrupted.

His eyes began to wander and landed on Sesshomaru's sword. I began to panic. Sesshomaru eyed Sotchokuna-ojii threateningly, almost daring him to name his price.

"I want-," Sotchokuna-ojii began before I interrupted.

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" he whined.

"The sword is not for sale," I turned to Sesshomaru and with a subtle bow of my head, I added, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Sesshomaru." I stood and began walking towards the door with Sesshomaru and Jaken close behind.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait! Alright, alright! I'll name a different price!" Sotchokuna-ojii shouted after us. I halted to a stop, and Jaken walked into my leg falling backwards with a small squawk.

I turned to Sotchokuna-ojii, serious, "What?"

A shadow crossed over his face, his face turning evil, "Your soul."

My fist connected with his skull, "You think I'm in the mood for your jokes?" I growled.

"Ow! Hey, I'm serious! I've been meaning to try out a new kind of sword. A sword that would be connected to the owner it bonds with," Sotchokuna-ojii whined rubbing his sore head. I turned to Sesshomaru. He seemed to hear my silent plea to stay and with an annoyed glance in our direction, he sat down once more with me. Jaken laid on the floor unconscious, a huge red bump pulsing on his forehead.

"Hurry up," I said, annoyed.

"I've been experimenting, and I found a new way to bond a sword to its owner without the owner having to make it itself," Sotchokuna-ojii began.

"Make it itself? What do you mean?" I asked entirely confused.

"Very few demons have enough power to manifest a sword. The sword manifested from their demonic powers shares a bond with their creator. For example, the swords abilities will match their creator's personality. Depending on the character of the creator, the sword will describe its master through its abilities and attacks. If the owner is separated from his sword, he can simply call for it. The bond between a manifested sword and its master is just so beautiful," Sotchokuna-ojii said daydreaming and drooling. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and concentrated on the information he just told me.

"But how does a demon manifest a sword?" I asked.

"Ask your friend," Sotchokuna-ojii said looking at Sesshomaru. Confused, I turned to Sesshomaru and then to his sword. Sesshomaru's sword manifested from his demonic powers?

Suddenly feeling small, I scooted further away. He's that powerful? Thank goodness we're not enemies.

"I can only imagine the abilities your sword has," Sotchokuna-ojii laughed. Sesshomaru's character is deadly. He's formidable, and I'm sure if Naraku wasn't such a coward and ran at the slightest hint of danger, Sesshomaru could kill him on his own. The realization hit me, considering Sesshomaru is deadly, that could only mean his sword was just as deadly.

The same thought crossed Sotchokuna-ojii's and my mind as we scooted further. Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow at me and only glanced in annoyance towards Sotchokuna-ojii.

"So," I began clearing my throat, "is this only a theory, or have you actually started something?" I asked Sotchokuna-ojii.

Sotchokuna-ojii stood from his seat and crossed over to a wall, "I've been working on it for 30 years. My best creation yet," he said as he picked up a sword hanging from the wall. The sheath was a deep black, the pommel was gold, and the hilt was a blood red. The demonic aura emanating from the sword was so powerful I had to move away. I refuse to be possessed by its power. Sotchokuna-ojii unsheathed it slightly and revealed the silver blade. It reflected what little light was inside the hut, and demonic energy seemed to pour out of its blade. "Once it is bonded with a master, it will mold into a form best fitted for its wielder," he said.

"Sotchokuna-ojii, that sword is dangerous," I said covering my face with my sleeve. I moved closer to Sesshomaru. Whether he was being affected by the demonic aura, he didn't show it.

"It is. Do you know how hard it was for me to control it? It refuses to be named meaning it works," he replied. He paused and turned to face me. His eyes searched my face, for what? I don't know. "Are you truly willing to take this sword into your care? I'm sure you will be fine for your strength surpasses the sword, but I can't guarantee anything," he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Just what is this sword that makes Sotchokuna-ojii even doubt himself? I turned to Sesshomaru who studied me as well. Just how far am I going with this?

I turned to Sotchokuna-ojii with a new determination: I will curb the demon sword.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

OKAY, THIS WAS LATE… I'm sorrryyyyy! Alright, alright, I added like two extra chapters because I noticed I introduced Rin's sword out of nowhere and I was like, "Wait what?" *sigh* Hopefully my explanation is getting better and people will become less confused…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Fukanōseinoha

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Author's Note: **RAWRRRRR! I was looking at my previous chapters to see where I was, and before I upload chapter I take like an extra hour to proofread it, and you know what I find? I FIND ERRORS! HOW?! I look back at the DOC UPLOADER and I DON'T FIND THE SAME MISTAKES THERE LIKE ON THE UPLOADED VERSION! I AM SO SORRY! I just- I just don't know anymore. All of my precious work… Gone…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… or those stupid spelling errors. Mehhh…

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Five: Fukanōseinoha**

The wind remained steady as waves crashed against the cliff we stood on. One sword was planted between Sotchokuna-ojii and I. Sesshomaru stood behind me relaxed but diligent. He was meant to get rid of any "threats."

In other words, me.

I stared at the sword as time passed by. It wasn't fear I felt; I was strangely calm. The demonic aura emanating from the sword could no longer be contained by its sheath. The sword quivered slightly aching to take control or be controlled. There's one thing I do know now.

This is the first time I have ever doubted my strength.

This weakness sickened me. I've never felt it before, and I don't know how to react to it. I felt almost disgusted with myself but pushed the feeling aside. There is no time for that. I studied the sword. I feel almost sure the power of the sword is stronger than my own, and it could definitely bring about a battle. I felt Sesshomaru behind me. Envy grew at the pit of my stomach in the realization that Sesshomaru can undeniably tame the demon sword. I think that's what made my feet move forward.

Without my eyes wandering and staring only at the objective in front of me, my confidence grew. I am much more powerful than this sword.

I am.

My hand stretched out to the hilt and hesitated.

Or maybe I'm not.

Angry at myself, my hand found the hilt. I pulled it free from its restraint as demonic aura poured out in waves. I was almost pushed back but held my ground. I felt a weight on my chest and struggled to breathe. My eyes began to blur as thick black smoke filled the air around me. I heard Sotchokuna-ojii and Jaken scream, but it felt so far. I clenched my teeth as more of my senses began to go numb. Is it taking over me?

I looked down at the sword in my hand and heard a distant scream. A female's. Mine? I no longer knew as time began to slow down. My hand was turning a deadly grey. Understanding fled through me. I'm being taken over. Shame filled me. I failed. Why hasn't Sesshomaru slain me yet? I could be slaying the innocents by now and have no idea. Does he think I can do it? Obviously I can't. He's probably as ashamed of me as I am.

No matter what I'm still weak.

The wind grew fiercer and the little oxygen that reached me disappeared. It grew darker around me as my knees grew weaker. I lost.

"Rin!"

Alerted by my name being called, I looked around. The same onyx atmosphere surrounded me.

"Rin!"

The same voice called for me. Sotchokuna-ojii?

"Rin, you gotta control that sword before it takes you over!" he screamed. It was a distant voice and didn't feel real but something rang true. Does this mean I haven't been overpowered? I haven't lost just yet? Without wanting to, hope rose, and I found myself fighting against the weight on my chest. I began to pour my essence into the sword as the pressure began to gradually lift. Confident, I pushed harder. Finally the heaviness ceased, and my senses began to return slowly. The black air began to thin out until I could see Sotchokuna-ojii's silhouette. I turned around and there stood Sesshomaru in the same position I left him in.

I made it?

Everything grew still, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around and found the eyes staring at me travel down my face to my hand. I felt an unnatural heaviness weighing my arm down and beheld the sword in my vice-like grip. The silver blade glinted under the sun and seemed to drag my arm closer to the ground. I tried to hold it steady, but my hand shook from the effort.

"Rin," I turned to the sound of my name. Sesshomaru regarded me, and I remained still.

"Sesshomaru," my voice came out sore, hoarse; I didn't recognize it as my own and turned in question to Sesshomaru. My eyes immediately found his hand on the hilt of his sword. I raised the sword reflexively, ready. Why am I finding him a threat? However, why is he finding me a threat?

"Finish the job," he said to me. His voice was calm but had a cautious edge, as if he were talking to a rabid animal. Disbelief crossed my mind at the way he was behaving. We've not been together very long, but the hurt I feel proves that I've grown attached to my new companions. I heard Jaken's heavy breathing and the nervous sweat that rolled down his brow. This isn't right. I thought I had already won. Sesshomaru's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened and I could see the inch of the blade, ready. What am I doing? Am I doing something? I couldn't tell. As far as I knew, I've been standing in the same position since this whole predicament started.

The fear in Jaken's eyes confused me. What was he afraid of? I turned to face Sotchokuna-ojii and saw the same fear clouding his eyes. I felt their fear and almost felt it coursing through my veins. The sword. The sword is making me feel this way. I tried to loosen my grasp of it, but I couldn't. My hand no longer felt like it belonged to me. This power is too much.

But I need this power to defeat Naraku and finally have peace.

The strength I was bestowed will help me slay him and finally find the serenity I've tried so hard to attain. A sudden blindness passed though me, and I found myself on my knees supporting myself against the blade. Heavy breaths left my mouth, and my chest heaved hard. My energy felt strangely drained, but the feeling left as quick as it came. I stood back on my feet, and the heaviness that used to be on my arm was gone replaced with a lightness accompanied by a warm vibration. A sudden thought popped in my head. A possessiveness flared inside of me towards the sword. I finally fathomed that it was _my_ sword I was wielding. And its name will be Fukanōseinoha. I felt a calming vibration crawling up my fingers and up my veins. I felt the hum of power coursing through me. Pride welled inside of me at taming the once wild demon sword.

I turned to Sesshomaru and said with a slight smile, "It's finished."

* * *

After bidding our dramatic goodbyes, we were on our way. Sotchokuna-ojii made a scene crying. About what? I hope it's because he will miss me, but I know it's because his precious sword is no longer part of his collection. I smiled at his reaction when I left with a brand new sword tied to my waist. I now have the obi I needed as well. I caressed the silky fabric. It felt strange against my fingertips; not like the ripped, falling apart talisman hidden inside my armor. The familiar weight of my armor returned, and I no longer felt the vulnerability of being without it. Everything was back to how it was… at least, somewhat. It seems almost better.

Jaken was still shaken, but he no longer yells at me as often as he used to. I don't know if that is good or not, but I will enjoy it either way. Ah-Un walked along beside us silently as always. Sesshomaru hasn't changed as much. I don't know what I expected, but this isn't it.

A day passed quickly and uneventfully. Strange and something I cannot get used to, but I'll enjoy it while I can.

We walked silently through the forest; our steps never made a noise and skillfully avoided loose twigs and dry leaves. The sun was just peeking through the leaves above our head in this heavy vegetated forest. My nose caught the slightest scent of something I couldn't pinpoint out just yet. We walked farther on until I could finally discern what the mystery scent was. Sesshomaru and I paused at the same time. Jaken stopped clumsily behind us, confused. We just stood there for no reason. Sesshomaru began walking again, away from the bloody scent.

"Wait! Someone might be in trouble!" I said to his back. He stopped and only turned half of his face.

"That is not our problem," he said calmly.

"But Sesshomaru… We can't just walk away… Not when we can help," I replied hoping to appeal to some sense.

"I will not waste my time on such trivial things," he replied with a sudden coldness. The same coldness Sesshomaru was releasing into the atmosphere began to affect me. How could he think like that?

"A life is no trivial matter," I whispered. Sesshomaru turned fully around and faced me with annoyance.

"If you want to play the hero now that you have a new toy then so be it," he said eyeing my new sword, Fukanōseinoha. Hurt flooded me at his words. Sesshomaru simply turned around and continued walking with Jaken and Ah-Un at his heels. Angry, I turned and ran towards the blood.

Trees blurred past me as the aroma of blood became stronger. It became clearer that this was the trail of human blood I'm following. It led me to a small clearing in the forest. It was covered in splotches of dead grass and mud. In the middle of this small clearing laid a body. It was faced down on the crowd covered in mud and blood. It was fresh and whatever happened here was recent; I only hope I'm not too late. Surrounding the carcass were rocks. The pieces to this puzzle clicked in my head. The person here was stoned to death. A painful death. I stepped closer to see the body better. I am too late… Long hair surrounded the body, an old, raggedy kimono, which must have been beautiful once upon a time, covered the body. The body was a slim woman. Her hands, although bloodied and mutilated, showed someone who worked very hard. Bile rose in my throat. What had she done to deserve this?

From under the scent of earth and gore covering the woman, I caught a whiff of something different. My sensitive caught the aroma of demon blood. But it wasn't as overpowering as the human blood. A half demon?

I kneeled in front of the body and gently turned her over. My hands were immediately soaked, but I didn't stop. Seeing her at this proximity made me want to turn away from the no longer noticeable face, but somehow I didn't. My eyes ignored the countless bruises and cuts and found a beautiful woman. She was young but not that young. How did she get involved with a half demon? Is she a sister? A mother? How old is the half demon in question? Questions swam through my mind but first things first, we need to give her a proper burial. I looked for something to clean her but found nothing. There is no source of water nearby and I can find no stray fabric lying around. Before I stood to begin a search, I felt the familiar movement of material from beneath my armor, specifically, my obi. It was the only thing I had left of my old life but also the only thing I have at hand… But I didn't hesitate when I pulled the previous cloth from its place and began to wipe the woman's face. Its texture was soft and worn as it softly removed the blood from her face. The obi began to dirty as it revealed a youthful face covered in many expression lines. A short life with many events. I could see her smile lines and the prominent stress lines. Her face was serene albeit the painful death. I can only imagine the pain she felt as a myriad of rocks were thrown at her, so how is it that her face shows no evidence of feeling anything.

I lost track of how much I worked and could only guess from the lack of sun shining through the canopy of trees. I stared down at the woman who once was. Without the blood and mud covering her features, I concluded that she's older than she looks. The demon scent was stronger… and young. The scent of a demon child is sweeter than an adult's meaning the half demon who was here not so long ago is a child and hopefully alive. I decided to work quickly and try to help. I stood and took out my Fukanōseinoha. Its blade made a sharp cry as I pulled it out of its sheath. I pleaded to it, help me rest this woman in peace and in comfort. I raised my sword and plunged it into the ground. Energy exploded around me as a new crater was formed in the earth, the perfect size for the petite woman who was untouched by the flying dirt. I said my thanks to my sword and felt its warm hum as I returned it to its sheath. I went to the woman and picked her up as careful as I cold and gingerly placed her into the hollow of her grave. I arranged her comfortably before I pushed the soil back in place.

I beheld the new grave in the middle of the forest, in the middle of nowhere. I turn and picked up the bloodied rocks that killed this woman and arranged them around the grave. The same rocks that killed her will protect her as she returns the ground. I knelt and said my prayers regretting I didn't know her name to mark her grave, and these rocks will never be enough.

I whispered, "Rest in peace," and ran in the direction of the half demon. The scent was scattered into the air making it almost impossible to follow. At points I had to stop and find the trail once more before I kept running.

Finally after many attempts, the scent of a child filled my noise.

But so did fresh blood.

I pushed myself harder and made it to the edge of the forest by sundown. There, I could hear the screams and whimpers of a child and men shouting insults and threats. I followed the noise until I came face to face with almost 50 men in a circle with their torches. I could clearly hear the high-pitched scream and the sound of kicking and punching. Blinded by anger, I shouted as loud as I could, "How dare you!"

The men immediately turned around as fear overtook their bodies. They began to scream and shout to retreat. I walked dangerously slow towards them. Many fell and tripped as they tried to run, but my eyes were train only on the frail thing that lay on the floor curled up. The child reeked of blood and shook either of fear or pain. I walked closer to the child. She squirmed until her bruised face found mine. Her eyes widened and more tears streamed down her face. I barely heard a choked, "No… no please… don't kill me…" and more unintelligible things were said. I felt something stab my heart as I walked closer. She tried to crawl away but failed and a cry left her throat, "I'm sorry, Mom! I can't. I'm too weak," she cried out more. I took two large steps and cautiously picked her up aware of her injuries. She yelped and struggled for a few seconds, however she couldn't escape. I held her close against my chest and her face was buried in the crook of my neck. She sobbed and I simply held her.

Finally I found the strength to say, "I won't hurt you. You're safe. You're finally safe," I said. She went frigid and her sobs quieted. She weakly lifted her eyes to meet mine as my eyes clashed with large, bright eyes. Her face was bruised and hardly recognizable. Had I been later she would've been beaten to death.

The gold of her eyes glowed in the coming darkness. Her whole body quivered. I pulled her closer as her cries grew louder. I felt her small claws grab me wherever they could.

"Why are you doing this? I know you know what I am," she cried. I wanted to tell her so much, but this isn't the time.

"I do… And I don't care," I whispered as we both held on to each other.

* * *

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, LIKE, FOLLOW, I DON'T CARE! SEE U GUYS SOON! ENJOY! ;)**_


	6. Hisako, the Half Demon

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Author's Note: **THERE'S MORE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I. AM. GETTING. SO. ANNOYED. BY. THESE. SPELLING. ERRORS. I. AM. SO. SORRY. I just… like… mannnnn… I've written more papers than I can count like all of us, and they have no spelling or grammar errors, so why, does this story, this story that I actually ENJOY writing, have the dumbest errors. There's no words. Jeez. It's so frustrating to read it after I've already uploaded it. I'm guessing my brain works faster than my fingers…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha… and I will own these errors…

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Six: Hisako, the Half Demon**

I refused to stay here any longer. The look on her face as we spotted her blood on the ground she laid previously motivated me as I pushed my legs harder as we ran through the forest. My mind thought about where would we go? I was reminded of the disagreement I shared with Sesshomaru. His words seemed to stab me once more through the chest. How could he say such cruel things? I looked down at the child sleeping in my arms. I have yet to learn her name. The blood that caked on her face was beginning to dry. I wonder what would've happened to her if I hadn't arrived when I had. Gruesome thoughts filled my mind, and I subconsciously winced and hugged her closer to me. I just found her not too long ago and I already feel a form of responsibility for her.

The sun beat down on my head as we neared a body of water, and I slowed to a stop. Would I be on my own from now on? I gazed at the girl in my arms. Am I willing to raise her? Will I find a home to raise her?

Cliffs surrounded the beach I arrived at. It was a beautiful scene in the early morning. The air was chill but smelled of earth and sea. My eyes followed the length of the cliff meters high. Bright green vines were hanging and swinging along with the gentle breeze. The soothing noise of waves crashing softly against the sand made the girl twitch. She snuggled closer and buried her face in my chest into a more comfortable position. I walked towards the sea's edge and let my feet soak for a few seconds. Ankle deep, I stared at the vast body of water. It's too cold to wash her in. I stepped out and walked towards a hidden pond waist deep a few meters away. I dipped my toe in and was satisfied by its warm temperature compared to the previous water.

I felt guilty for waking her, but the smell of blood was beginning to make my head dizzy. The smell wasn't pleasant for either of us.

"Wake up. You need to wash," I whispered into the ears at the top of her head. They twitched, and I smiled at the cute act. Her eyes opened slowly and drowsily. Her eyes found mine, and I felt her panic. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," I said. I set her down on a rock nearby, and she winced. Her skin was turning a nasty shade of purple and green. The bruises on her skin were more than I expected. An anger flashed through me, but I willed myself to not do anything rash. "Does it still hurt?" I asked. She nodded with her eyes downcast. I came closer slowly, "Would you like me to help you?" I offered softly. She flinched as I came closer.

She's traumatized.

I stopped my advance. I need to make her trust me. I looked around not knowing what I was looking for. I let out a sigh. An idea popped in my head as I promptly began to undress. I set my clothes on a nearby rock and stepped into the pond. She only looked at me.

"I haven't learned your name yet," I said soaking my hair.

"Hisako," she stuttered. I gave her a smile.

"Hisako, beautiful name. My name is Rin," I said. She gave me a hesitant smile. I noticed the missing teeth and more anger flared inside of me. I disguised the anger for those men with another smile. "Would you like to join me?" I asked. Hisako went quiet as she gave a barely recognizable nod. She walked closer to me almost encouraging me to the same. I approached her cautiously. Her cheeks turned a warm pink as she lifted her arms. I delicately began to remove the kimono but it was like a second skin. As I peeled it off, Hisako grimaced but didn't say anything. With a steady hand, I didn't stop as her bruised, bloody, and muddy skin was revealed. I stared at the small ribs sticking out and the bruised skin around it. Her kimono came off, and I led her into the water.

The water was cool against the skin as it washed away the dirt and blood from our bodies. I proceeded to set all of Hisako's bones back in place and gently washed her cuts and sores. I set her on my lap to get a better angle. I washed her face and admired the girl beneath. Her eyes were a bright gold framed by thick lashes. Her ivory skin began showing signs of healing. Her skin was soft and rough at the same time.

In this era, Hisako is a half-demon. They are rare, but it happens. She is the progeny of a forbidden love between a human and a demon. They are considered disgusting and an abomination. They are hated, killed, disowned… They are known as a disgrace to everyone and everything. It is impossible for them to hide their identities as it is always evident in the division of humanoid and demon features. For example, the ears atop Hisako's head and the tail that follows her, a literal part of her body.

We washed until I was sure every impurity was gone. I began to wash her kimono careful to not damage the fabric. Years have worn it down, but its beauty remained. The material and the colors were similar to the woman I found earlier. Panicked, I realized I forgot about her. Is she connected to Hisako?

Hisako crying to her mother as she thought I was going to kill her appeared in my memories. Could it be Hisako is the child I was looking for? Is the woman I buried her mother?

Without realizing it, I stopped doing everything absorbed in my thoughts. Hisako noticed and asked, "Are you alright, Onee-sama?" I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Onee-sama?" I inquired. Hisako blushed a bright pink and nodded.

"It's only appropriate after all you've done," she whispered. I felt a heat rise up to my cheeks from the title.

"Please don't use such honorifics. It's only me," I said with a small chuckle. Hisako shook her head violently.

"You saved Hisako and are even helping in her recovery. You have no reason to turn your head towards her and yet you did. Hisako's mother was the only other person who did such a thing," Hisako cried. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. I had the urge to hug her, but I couldn't move. Her mother… Does Hisako know her mother is no longer here? There is no way I have the courage to give her the news, but…

"Do as you wish," I said extracting the last spot from the kimono. I wrung the kimono to let dry on a nearby branch. Hisako and I stepped out of the pond. I put on my yukata and covered Hisako in my kimono while hers dried.

I built a small fire from dead wood lying around and arranged it between two large rocks Hisako was already occupying. Her feet didn't reach the ground leaving them suspended in midair. Before long, I already had a fire going. It warmed the area we were in, and every time I went to check on Hisako's clothes, they were drier than before.

"I will go get you something to eat," I said standing and heading towards the beach. I waded through the water until I found some good sized fish. With a whip of my hand, my claws were decorated with medium-sized fish, one on each finger. Proudly I walked back to our small campsite. Hisako's eyes brightened in glee at the food. Setting them on sticks, I set them on the fire and we waited.

A silence filled between us. Should I do something? What do I say?

"Are you hungry?" The question was absolutely stupid. I could see the drool falling down Hisako's chin. How long has it been since she's eaten?

Hisako woke with a start from her thoughts, "Yes," she said with her face downcast. I poked at the fish and decided they were done. I gave Hisako the best fish first and watched her devour it. I had barely registered what had happened before she looked at the other fish ready to be eaten. I handed her a second and couldn't help myself but smile. She devoured it with the same intensity as the first and when finished, she let out a sigh of satisfaction. A grin that stretched to each side of her face graced her lips.

"Thank you for the food, Onee-sama," she said with the same smile. I smiled and nodded almost uncomfortable with the title. Maybe one day we won't use honorifics.

Hisako let out a long, loud yawn. Her eyes teared from the act and were left in a drowsy state. She strained to keep them open but failed miserably.

"I believe it's time to sleep," I said. Hisako rubbed her eyes with an extra yawn.

"But Hisako isn't even tired," a yawn, "Onee-sama," she said airily.

"Tomorrow is a new day, and you will need every bit of energy you can get," I said. Hisako looked at me half-open eyes. She looked towards the forest we emerged from earlier in the day. Her eyes went blank.

My ears barely caught the breathy words that left her mouth, the hardly audible and understandable, "I hope Mom is okay."

I froze. Hisako didn't notice and laid down on the ground. She put her arm underneath her head and went still. But I knew she wasn't asleep. Her breath came out short and the ears at the top of her head twitched at every noise.

Your mother is no longer here, I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to such a thing. It's cruel to tell a child that their mother is no longer around but even crueler to keep the truth from her.

Conflicted, I stared at Hisako's form on the other side of the fire. Her breath became deeper and slower meaning she was asleep. Finally. It wasn't long before she started whimpering and moving. She mumbled under her breath, and I could smell the salt of her tears. In two smooth steps, I appeared next to her. I picked her struggling body and sat down in a comfortable position. Hisako's eyes were still closed and her nightmare continued. I held her close to me until she finally relaxed.

I'm sorry, Hisako. I'm so sorry I couldn't save your mother.

* * *

Hisako skipped ahead of me avoiding each tree in the forest like a colossal obstacle course. I walked calmly behind her alert of my surroundings. It was a peaceful night with no combat – at least a somewhat peaceful night – and once again I was on edge. I'd feel safer if my enemies confronted me instead of hiding in the shadows making it harder to just get everything over with. I let out a sigh. Sadly, this is never the case.

Hisako looked behind her to see if I was still following and smiled when she saw I was. She hasn't asked where we're heading and only followed. I wouldn't know what to do if she did because honestly I don't know either.

We walked about a mile before felt something familiar. Dread fled through my body. What do I do? I thought they would've been long gone by now.

I thought I was by myself again.

Why are they still around? Despite my confusion, I felt happiness and relief. I looked ahead to Hisako. Her evident features filled me with worry. How would he react to her? He is a prideful demon, so I can only assume he won't take it easily. I'm almost sure that if I felt him from this distance, he also felt me and my new companion.

We only got closer. Should I head another direction and avoid confronting him? The idea stung as I realized I have become attached. But for Hisako's sake, I wouldn't hesitate.

I called for her to come back, and she did as told. We now walked next to each other. I was preparing for the worst.

There's was no going back as we approached them. Hisako walked silently next to me. She has those moments where one moment she is happy, but then she loses herself in her thoughts and grows quiet and serious. I assume it is about her mother, but what worries me is that she has yet to ask.

We came to the middle of the forest, hardly a mile from where we separated. But his eyes weren't on me. His eyes were glued to the child on my side. Hisako visibly shivered and hid behind me. I felt her shaking hands clutch my legs with her inhuman strength. I squared my shoulders and watched Sesshomaru's face contort in disgust.

"Is that a… half breed?" Jaken asked ignorantly. I turned to Hisako and saw her ears fall flat against her head, hiding her face in shame. I placed a gentle hand on her head. Surprised, she looked up at me. Small tears began to accumulate in her eyes. I gave her a small smile and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-" I began, but he was already walking away. Jaken, with a "_Humph!"_ walked away with his head held high. I took a step towards the leaving group. "I didn't use my sword."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-stride and turned. I felt the weight of the stupidity in my words. I didn't use my sword? It's too late. I can't take it back. I can now only stand by my words.

"W-What I meant was," I paused and thought about what I was going to say. "I wasn't trying to be a hero… I just don't want to be the villain," I felt my face heat up, "If that makes sense…" I said quietly. I looked down at the ground. I can't think straight. Of course it didn't make sense.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not waste his time on a half breed," Jaken screeched. Hisako's grip tightened.

"It's alright. Hisako understands. This half breed will leave Onee-sama to be with her friends. Thank you for everything, Onee-sama," Hisako pitched in. I felt her hands fall away.

Wait what?

I reacted faster than my thoughts could process and pulled the little girl into my arms. I turned to Sesshomaru with Hisako in my arms. Hisako was wide-eyed.

"She is my responsibility. Not yours," I said sternly.

"That _thing_ should have never existed," Sesshomaru said coldly, in abhorrence. I hugged Hisako harder, my anger flaring.

"Don't you think she's had enough? I found her almost dead! This discrimination… it's unnecessary! I don't understand why-"

"I will not treat a half breed as my equal," Sesshomaru interjected.

"And I can't treat someone as ignorant as you as my equal!" I shouted. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and his figure kept flickering into something else. Something dangerous.

I shielded Hisako with my body. Will we battle? I felt a sadness athaving to raise my sword superflously… An emotion I had long forgotten.

"Sesshomaru… It doesn't have to be this way… Please…" I pleaded.

"Ever since you've met Lord Sesshomaru, all you ever do is ask more and more from him!" Jaken screamed. His words held power and made me think: it's true…

"You're right… I know I ask a lot from you each time and that is my fault. I apologize. But something about her…" I paused. He's going to kill me for what I'm about to say, "She reminds me of you," I whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he bared his teeth at me.

Yes, her gold-colored eyes, the seriousness they held… Hisako is what I imagined Sesshomaru to be when he was younger, before whatever made him the way he is now.

"How dare you compare my Lord Sesshomaru to such a disgrace?" Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru raised his claws ready to strike. I lifted Hisako up to his eye level. She shook violently in my arms, but it hurt me more to put her in jeopardy than it did for her to be at risk.

"Just look at her!" I yelled. Sesshomaru didn't falter and brought his hand down, but I only moved Hisako closer. "Look at her!"

Sesshomaru refused to listen to reason because I insulted his pride. I was putting Hisako in danger, but if I could really trust my instincts, this is the only way to keep them both: Hisako and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't stop the strike he was about to deliver. I put myself between Hisako and Sesshomaru's claws ready to take the blow.

It never came.

I only stared at the claw that was only breadth from my face. I looked up at the face not that much farther. He glared with an intensity I never felt from anyone. We stood like this for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried, but I don't know why. Was it from the fear? Shock?

I stared into the same gold eyes Sesshomaru had. They were angry, but at least they calmed down from their bloody red hue. I don't know what expression I had at the moment, but I could care less. I felt a heat travel up my neck towards my face at the proximity.

When was the last time I was this close to another being… to a man?

Sesshomaru retracted his claws but didn't move away. He then turned away with a look of abhorrence on his face and said, coldly, "Never do that again," and began to walk away. Jaken looked between us in total confusion.

"W-Wait, milord! Now what? Don't tell me you plan to keep the half-breed? Milord? Milord!" his voice faded away as he ran after Sesshomaru. I only stood there, stunned. Jaken's right: now what?

I felt my arms trembling. I looked down to see Hisako still shaky from this whole predicament. I pulled her closer and whispered my apologies into her ear for what I did as I followed after the group. I told her that she's safe with me and that we can now be together. What I did was terrible and not deserving of her forgiveness, but I promised to make it up as much as possible by protecting her with my life, and I told her this. Hisako only smiled.

Her last words before she drifted into sleep in my arms were, "I forgive you… Onee-sama."

* * *

THE FLUFF. THE FLUFF, MAN. I LOVE HISAKO. SHE'S JUST LIKE… SAKJFSLGIWEI… Ok ok. Thanks for reading, enjoy, like, comment, follow, bleh. LOVE MEEEEE. I'll try to update faster now that there's NO SCHOOL! WHOOOOOO!


	7. Sara, My First Love Rival (Part 1)

Rin and Sesshomaru: Love's A Challenge

**Disclaimer: **Hehehe. I no own this. InuYasha is just not meh stuff.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Seven: Sara, My First Rival (Part 1)**

There wasn't a waking moment I didn't think about the secret I kept from Hisako. The secret I'm sure she must've realized but hasn't said anything. Her mother is no longer with us, and I couldn't stop it. Hisako would be strong and spirited one moment but the next she would crumble. She cried herself to sleep in my arms, but she never talked about this inner torture. She's bottling everything inside. We've gotten closer these past few days, but she has yet to tell me anything about her mother.

Or perhaps her father.

In this case - the most common case, unfortunately - her father is the demon and her mother is the human. Could he have left Hisako and her mother out of shame? I noticed the clothes that wrapped perfectly around Hisako's body. Custom-made. The fabric was thick and definitely of higher end. How could they afford it? Unless someone else provided.

I assessed Hisako's features from head to toe: the triangular ears at the base of her skull, the gold eyes, her small claws, and the tail that swished behind her every step. So of what decent could she be?

While I was distracted by my thoughts I noticed Hisako was no longer at my side. I panicked and began to look around. I called out for her, "Hisako!"

Jaken turned around and sighed. He mumbled, "I knew that half breed would be trouble." I glared at him making him jump while continuing my search. I retraced our steps and followed her scent. Beyond the hill we just passed was Hisako running towards us. She had a bundle of flowers in her hands. I heard her laugh as she finally ran up to me. I placed my hands at my hips.

"Where were you?" I said. Hisako's laugh faltered and her ears pressed against her head. She smiled shyly as reached for a flower and held it up to me. I raised an eyebrow, but I couldn't hold against her puppy eyes. With a sigh, I smiled and said, "Just never do that again." Hisako smiled brightly and we began walking again.

We walked on for miles. Hisako never complained at the strenuous hike, but I still worried about her. Ah-Un came and walked beside us and slowed his steps. They turned to Hisako then kept looking forward. I picked Hisako up, too busy with the flowers in her hands trying to make something, and placed her on Ah-Un's back. Hisako didn't notice, but Ah-Un gave a hard nod. I said a small, "Thank you," as we continued.

It wasn't long until I heard a low grumble. Was it going to rain? I didn't feel the humidity that usually comes with a storm. I looked up to the sky and saw it clear. I turned to see if Hisako heard it too but found her red in the face. Confused, I asked, "Hisako? Are you alright?" Hisako jumped at the question. She gave a fast nod and turned her face away. The low grumble came again and I caught the origin.

Hisako's stomach.

I let out a low chuckle as Hisako's embarrassment only grew. Luckily, we were walking past some berry trees. I went and picked some making sure they were edible and found some nuts at the same time. A few meters away were some edible petals that I remember eating myself at one point. They were tasteless but nutritious. I walked back to Hisako and gave her the food I found. Hisako gave her thanks shyly as she chewed on the food slowly at first before she began to stuff her mouth. I subconsciously smiled and left her to eat in peace. I felt guilty for not noticing sooner and chastised myself. I need to be conscious of her now. I don't know for how long. Maybe I'll find a home that will take her. The life I lead is too dangerous for a child, but I've already gotten too fond of Hisako. I don't know what to do.

* * *

How did they find him? Frustrated, he let out a low growl. He was always two steps ahead of the game, so how? No matter… He just has to adapt to this unexpected change. Maybe it is time to meet. But first, he must gain a leverage, he must come up with a backup plan because there's no predicting what they'll do, oh, there's so much to do.

They were a dangerous group: Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Rin. He chuckled as her name cross his mind. As long as he was alive, there will be no escaping the vicious cycle. What is the difference between her and every other woman that tried to kill him and his lineage? He chuckled. The idea was just so amusing: Rin thinking she has a chance of defeating him. Of course, her power combined with that of the Lord of the Western Lands will be a challenge but nothing he can't handle.

"Sara," he called out. It was silent until his ears caught the sound of light footsteps. A young woman appeared with her head bowed and her features hidden in the darkness. "Do you remember _Sesshomaru_?" He smirked at the girl's clenching and unclenching of her fists. When she gave no response he said, "Well, he's near. Give him a warm… welcome." Sara gave Naraku her strongest glare. Her eyes were filled with only hatred for him, but Naraku was not fazed in the slightest by her stare; his smirk only grew larger. Sara gave him a curt nod and began to leave, but Naraku's words stopped her.

"And Sara. Don't try anything foolish," he threatened. An unwanted shiver ran down her spine. She gave no response to what he said as she left. She practically ran away whilst subconsciously clutching her chest, the now empty cavity where her heart once was.

* * *

Walking. This life is full of it. Walking and fighting. Nothing else. Sometimes I get fed up and visit a village, but I can never get too close before I'm treated a threat and chased out. This is one of those times. Hisako is the only thing keeping me where I am. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her head was bowed, completely lost in thought. I have an idea as to what's running through her mind… her mother… But why doesn't she say anything? Does she already know?

I turned my eyes forward. Sesshomaru was walking meters ahead of us. I couldn't stop the scowl that pulled my lips down. He said the air near us was toxic. Hisako was unfazed towards his abuse. She only looked down with her ears flat against her head. Of course, I got into an argument with Sesshomaru only adding to the fire between us.

As we hiked through the forest, we eventually came to a road. Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment before he began to follow it. Confused, I came up to the road. As I came up to it, I felt the dark aura weigh on my chest. It almost felt like the breath was knocked out of me.

Naraku.

He's so close. I felt my Fukanōseinoha hum and quiver at my side in response to Naraku's aura. I placed a hand on it hoping to calm the sword, but it did nothing. Sesshomaru was having an even worse time as his sword, Bakusaiga, shook violently. I wanted to run towards Naraku, but I had to control myself. We must strategize.

Sesshomaru, took larger steps towards what we thought was Naraku. Wait, what about the plan?

"Sesshomaru, don't you think we should come up with a plan? Naraku can slip right through our fingers if we aren't ready," I said.

"Plan?" Jaken echoed.

Sesshomaru turned half his face and with a fierce determination in his eyes, said simply, "Kill him," and continued walking. I let out a sigh. That has been my plan the last three centuries and look at us now. Naraku's lineage has yet to disappear from this world. Annoyed, I followed after Sesshomaru.

"Ah-Un! Follow Onee-sama! C'mon, Ah-Un! Please! I'll get you some of that herb you really like!" I heard Hisako whisper. But Ah-Un had yet to move. I chuckled inwardly. "Please, Ah-Un! We need to help!" but the beast's footsteps were only getting farther and farther. He knows the drill: don't follow Sesshomaru into battle. It's probably because Sesshomaru doesn't want to be responsible for more than he has to.

Hisako's whispers and bribes ceased. It wasn't long before I heard the soft padding of Hisako's feet trying to catch up to us. I turned and saw Hisako hiding behind a tree. Her scent still reached my nose. I sneaked into the forest and behind her. Hisako peeped out behind the tree looking for me, and she when she saw I wasn't there, I said, "Hisako, stay here." Hisako turned with a yelp and wide eyes.

"But, Onee-sama, I promise to not be a burden. Hisako can help!" she cried. I smiled at her reaction. I placed a gentle hand on her head.

"I'm sure you would be a great help. But for now, I need help here," I said. It wasn't a lie. Knowing Naraku's tactics, if things get too rough in the battlefield, he will choose to flee, and Hisako will be here ready to tell us in what direction he went.

"But… Onee-sama…" Hisako whispered. I knelt down to her level.

"Trust me. Now go with Ah-Un. Keep watch," I said before ambling away.

"Be careful!" Hisako yelled after me. I turned and gave her a smile. Showing that she cared filled me with a warmth I haven't felt in a long time. But don't worry, Hisako. With Naraku around, this world will not be peaceful and safe for you to grow. I have a new purpose. Create a world Hisako can grow safely and never have to worry if she'll make it to tomorrow.

* * *

I caught up to Sesshomaru and Jaken soon. We walked in silence as the aura grew thicker and heavier. Jaken covered his mouth with his sleeve and continued on. Sesshomaru seemed to be unfazed by the stench around us. I, however, wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

We stopped where the aura was thickest and listened for a clue. Any clue. As to what, it didn't matter as long as it was a hint to Naraku and his exact position. But as we listened, a haunting tune filled our ears. The sad descant seemed to wrap around my whole body. I felt my limbs go weak and my breath come out shallower. My eyes began to grow heavy as I listened to the heartbreaking melody. What is this?

"Don't pay attention to that noise," Sesshomaru said. His words woke me up from the numbness. I contemplated my surroundings whilst recovering from my confused state. I was beginning to get annoyed with myself. How did I not see this? Embarrassed and angry, I walked past Sesshomaru and ahead. I barely took a few steps before my instincts kicked in. The tune grew louder and the hairs on my neck stood as I felt a hum of energy right in front of me. But there was nothing. As far as my eyes could tell, there was only a road before me.

A barrier?

I reached my hand out. A light sparked as my hand came in contact. It was only a pinch. I was right, it's a barrier. The tune continued playing. Could it be they are connected? With one swift movement, I pulled out my Fukanōseinoha and brought it down on the invisible shield. In that one strike, the barrier was visibly shattered. Immediately, the tune stopped. As I returned my sword to its sheath, Sesshomaru walked ahead. Tch. I accidentally saved him the trouble. He didn't even have to raise a finger, and he knows that as he walked past me with a small glare and his head held high. I bit back the anger as I followed him. I keep doing everything wrong.

* * *

She cried out in surprise as her barrier was destroyed in one strike. One strike. Sara only knew one person with this much power.

Sesshomaru.

But is it really him? Does he know Naraku has been keeping her against her will? She yearned to cry out to him, to tell him she's here. But she couldn't. Naraku's voice filled her head, _Sara, does Sesshomaru still have a place in your heart? _ Sara fought against him prying her mind, but she was too weak. Naraku laughed at her pathetic attempts. Sara held back the cry of frustration building in her throat. She was angry at herself. Angry that she was too weak. But Sesshomaru's here. Just a little longer.

* * *

Without the barrier, Naraku's hideout was revealed: a mansion. Typical. My senses are hypersensitive, ready to battle unexpectedly. My ears caught the slightest sound, my eyes found the smallest detail, I could feel the earth underneath my bare feet, and it was all really loud. The atmosphere was deadly silent. There were weeds everywhere, the soil was dry, and the sky was dark, polluted by Naraku's poisonous miasma. The flute was no longer playing. This whole place was dead.

We went forward without hesitation, ready. I prepared myself for finally killing Naraku. Is today the day? What will happen after I kill him? Will I return human? My steps slowed at the thought. I could live my life again. My gaze found Sesshomaru's back. Will I be able to forget Sesshomaru?

* * *

"Kill them," he ordered. Sara stood unmoving. Naraku turned to the defiant woman. "Sara, I gave you an order," he said through gritted teeth. But Sara didn't move. She only lifted her head higher. Naraku laughed in amusement despite his insides flaming in anger. "Are your feelings so strong for Sesshomaru you would risk everything?" Naraku taunted as he reached into his robes. Sara went rigid, still unmoving. Naraku retrieved a small sphere. _'My heart,' _Sara thought. Horror sped through her veins. Even so, she didn't move. Naraku's eyes glimmered with hatred, waiting. Sara didn't move. Naraku began to pierce the small sphere with his sharp claws. Sara watched as his claws penetrated the sphere and pain built up in her body. She began to convulse and fell to her knees. Blood sputtered out her mouth as she reached out in vain to reclaim her stolen heart. Naraku only laughed at her pathetic attempts. "I will give you one last chance… Kill them," Naraku spat menacingly.

"Y-Yes," Sara barely whispered. She hated how weak she was, but the pain was too much to bear. Naraku retracted his claws and watched Sara recover slowly and weakly. Sara feebly stood to her feet, still slouching in pain. She wiped the blood from her lips and limped outside.

_'Pathetic,' _Naraku thought.

* * *

A cackle filled the air. Sesshomaru and I got into position, our hands on the hilt of our swords. Naraku's voice reverbed through the dead atmosphere, "Sesshomaru, I have someone I'd like you too meet." Sesshomaru stood relaxed and focused. I tried to point out where Naraku's voice came from, but it felt like it was coming from all directions at once. We remained there for who knows how long, just waiting. The hairs on my neck stood when I felt an energy.

There.

Sesshomaru and I charged forward in perfect unison. But my eyes were directed on the spot I felt the dark energy. As we came closer and the hum of energy grew stronger, I had only a split second to respond and let my instincts kick in. I pulled out my sword and crashed into the barrier. A second one already?

One strike from my Fukanōseinoha brought the shield down as I rushed in once more with Sesshomaru close behind.

I slowed down when a fog began to appear and with my sword still drawn, I listened. The same haunting flute that was playing returned. This time I was ready and blocked out the flute.

Sesshomaru never stopped and kept going, towards the flute. What is he doing hastening into an unpredictable ambiance? I debated as to whether I should follow him. My instincts told me not to, but I did anyway.

Running after Sesshomaru, I found him soon because he was standing staring forward. At what, I don't know. I walked up to him and followed his gaze. In front of us was a petite figure. A flute was pressed against their lips producing the poignant vibe. My eyes sharpened towards the figure revealing a young woman. She seemed lost in her music, but despite the hauntingly beautiful tune, her whole body was surrounded by a dark miasma. She played her last note letting it hang in the air before finally lifting her face. A beautiful face. Her eyes immediately found Sesshomaru and I found something in them that brought a small heat to my cheeks. It was a mix of adoration and sadness. Her flute no longer played, but it still lingered in my mind.

I looked between her and Sesshomaru. Although the woman's face lightens at seeing Sesshomaru, he still had the same cold stare. What happened between these two?

Sensing my presence, the woman turned to me. The love in her eyes was instantly gone replaced with surprise and confusion that escalated into a strong loathing. I held eyes with her for a few moments. What did I do?

I pulled my eyes away from the woman and turned to Sesshomaru. Could it be they used to be lovers? I took a step back knowing what I'd be getting myself into if I didn't: a lover's quarrel. Still, a part of me didn't want to move.

The woman's eyes followed me, "Who is she?" her voice was cold and monotone. I looked to Sesshomaru who only observed her.

"You died," was all Sesshomaru said. She turned back to him with a smile.

"You haven't changed, Lord Sesshomaru," she revered him with a bow, but her gaze still found mine. I saw her eyes travel up and down my body before resting on my face. She wasn't intimidating in the least, but the awkwardness of the situation is what kept me from attacking her. What happens if I kill Sesshomaru's lover? She seemed human, but the miasma that tangled with her body proved otherwise. A demon? No, she used to be human. I felt the weak aura of a priestess. "I will not say it again: who are you?" she demanded. I steeled myself refusing to surrender to her threats.

"Sara," Sesshomaru intervened. Sara turned her hateful stare and glared at Sesshomaru. I could see the hurt plainly written across her face. A determination quickly replaced the displeased look. She glared at me.

"I was given orders to kill, and here I will slay you and prove my feeling for Lord Sesshomaru. Prepare to die," and Sara charged.

* * *

REVIEW, LIKE, STUFFF, HI, WASSUP, CHICKEN, ENJOY!


	8. Sara, My First Love Rival (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: **No words. I'm starting this today, but to be honest, I don't know when it's going up… Hai. Hello. I'm the failure of a fanfic author. How are you? Nice to meet you. I've also created a habit of double spacing sentences, and it's starting to annoy me. I. Must. Only. One. Space. And I haven't written in a long time other than professional stories, so let's see how this goes. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Or the characters. Or, no wait the plot is mine… yea… Das it.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Eight: Sara, My First Rival (Part 2)**

Parrying every hate-fueled blow, she grunted before jumping back and sheathing her sword. At a safe distance I began to charge, ready to finish this, Sesshomaru close behind. But from within her armor, she retrieved her flute. I halted my attack. She played her eerie tune, each note made my body feel heavier. I felt my eyes begin to blur the war zone around me. My fukanōseinoha felt awkward in my hand. Just what is she? How does her magic work on me every time?

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. His voice sounded distant, but it pulled me out of whatever spell I was under. I only had a second to react as weeds popped out of the ground like deadly daisies all around me. I found a small opening and tumbled out of the vegetal cage. I landed a few feet away and saw the whole thing collapse on itself. I wasted no time thinking about my narrow escape and aimed my sword straight at my attacker's head.

Engulfed in her song, she didn't see me coming her way. She was within reach. I extended my sword, ready to strike, when the tentacles appeared from behind her, straight at me. I raised my sword above my head, deflecting the powerful assault. I felt the pressure of the raining weeds against my sword and pushed against it. From above, I saw Sesshomaru cut through the thick mass like nothing. The pressure was gone, and I took the chance to escape the spot and continued towards my target. Sesshomaru made the first blow, destroying the barrier surrounding the attacker, Sara. She seemed surprised, to say the least. What is her connection with him? I don't know their story, but it seems like a love gone wrong. Her assault on Sesshomaru was weak, almost as if she didn't want to hit him, but he was relentless, cold, blind to the obvious admiration for him. However, when she focused on me, I felt my arms struggle against her ruthless strikes. Anger is an understatement.

I took advantage of Sesshomaru's ceaseless attacks and stepped back to observe the battlefield, possibly find clues to Naraku's whereabouts. A thick miasma dominated as far as the eye can see. The sound of Sesshomaru's sword was all that could be heard. There was nothing else in sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop this!" Sara insisted. Her voice wasn't threatening, it was almost a warning. The emotion in her voice is so painfully clear.

"You know where Naraku is, and I won't rest until you tell me," he responded. His voice held no regard towards the woman in love with him. For a moment, I felt bad for her. How cold is he to ignore her sentiments?

Sara turned towards me, "She's the one who made you like this, isn't she?"

I turned in response, internally confused.

"She used her black magic on you, didn't she?" She was screaming. At this point, it wouldn't have mattered what Sesshomaru had to say; she believed she knew everything. "Don't worry, my lord, I will free you from this witch's spell," her voice dangerously low.

Sara wasted no time as she put her flute to her lips. This time it wasn't a song that came out but a high-pitched screech. My hearing was gone, and my head went numb. The sound was too much for my altered senses. It took every part of me not to scream. I turned to Sesshomaru to see his face contorting into anger, his eyes flashing between red and amber. I noticed the small trail of blood coming from his ears. Slightly panicked, I reached up to my ear and my fingers met with a thick fluid. I pulled my hand back and saw the thick coat of blood.

The situation has become critical.

We need to end this now. Sesshomaru turned to me and gave me a simply nod as if we had the same thought. Sesshomaru reach for his bakusaiga, but somehow, Sara's flute went an even higher pitch. I felt my hands tremble and my legs buckle. The flute's shrill seemed to go into the deepest parts of my head and shake me from within, my blood felt as if it would burst out of my veins, my eyes could only make out the clash of colors and no longer distinguish the shapes around me. I turned to Sesshomaru and saw him having the same problems, however, even in this struggle, he continued to fight against it. I saw blood begin to pour out of his eyes and could only imagine my body's reaction to this. My breath became shallower as I lost the grip on my sword and heard its clang as it dropped to the dirt.

I could barely recognize Sara's weeds as they threw Sesshomaru a far distance. I saw the distinct silver crash deep into the forest taking a few trees with him. My mind began to race. I need to fight this. I tried to focus on my limbs and block out this terrible cry, but it was too much. The deafening noise seemed to made my every cell vibrate; I felt like I'd split in two if this continued.

In the distance, I saw two glowing orbs trained on my person. I could only assume it was her. She's going to kill me.

At least, she'll try.

I tried to assess the dire situation. Weeds burst from the ground around me, but I couldn't move. I tried to evade the attack, but my legs only screamed in protest. The weeds caved in on itself, with me in the center. By sheer force of will, I clawed at the weeds, ending its attack. Pieces of weed rained around me as my breathing became an audible wheezing from the effort I just made. I need to find a way to move again. Where's Sesshomaru?

I looked in the direction I last saw him, but there was no flash of silver. My nose could no longer identify the smell around me. I was alone.

"This is for Sesshomaru!" Sara shrieked. The two glowing orbs grew bigger as I realized this would be her final strike.

I can't die here. I have things to do.

Hisako.

Sara was at body's length. A strange sensation coursed through my body, and I felt the pain begin to alleviate. The numbing my body went through was no longer a nuisance but now had a light, comfortable feeling. I was no longer in control, and whatever it was that was taking over, seemed to insist.

And I let it.

* * *

Rage filled him. How could someone as weak as Sara dare attack him? How did she manage to cause so much damage?

The pierce of her flute reverberated throughout his body. The sharp cry did a number on his body, but his mind was untouched. With an adequate amount of effort, Sesshomaru got to his feet. The blow to his body was nothing compared to the blow to his pride. He finally unsheathed Bakusaiga and ran back into the battlefield.

His gaze immediately found Rin and Sara's deadly strike. Rin's face had the slightest hint of desperation. He saw her struggle against Sara's hold on her; the blood on her face was proof of that. Just as he was about to strike, Rin's face changed. It was just as before.

Her eyes disappeared behind a blinding glow. The wind picked up and only grew stronger after each passing moment. Sara, confused, halted her attack and surveyed the demoness before her.

The dirt and leaves swirled around the two women. Rin leveled her arm to her side. Fukanōseinoha flew into her hand and automatically began to radiate a demonic red. It began to hum as its aura began to replace Naraku's miasma.

Sara seemed to understand that her window of opportunity to kill Rin was closing. With a final cry, Sara was ready to strike.

Sesshomaru charged. The earth blurred past him as he brought his sword down on the woman. Sara looked up at the last second with horror in her eyes, "Lord Sess-"

The blast of the attack sent Sara high into the sky and crashing into the ground. Her body was still for a few moments before a groan reached his bloody ears. Rin picked Sara up from her neck and held her face-to-face. Sara whimpered and only glared back at Rin's burning eyes. Sesshomaru only watched from afar, curious as to what Rin was planning to do.

"You're dead," Sara threatened. But Rin was having none of it. She flung Sara's body meters away as if it were a rag doll. Sara screamed as she braced for impact. She hit the dirt with a loud grunt. Rin only walked up to her, calmly, as if she had all the time in the world. She raised her sword ready to strike, and Sara's face was filled with a look of dread.

"No. No! No, wait!" she begged, but Rin raised her sword higher. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me! No!" Sesshomaru stared at the hysterical woman crying out his name. He only watched as Rin steadied her sword above Sara's face. This was no longer the same Rin that was willing to take in a half breed.

"She knows where Naraku is. It'd be foolish to let such precious information go to waste," he said. Rin stopped. She turned to Sesshomaru, her sword still directed at Sara. Rin came eye-to-eye before the broken woman without saying a word, her eyes said it all.

"I can't; he'll kill me," Sara sobbed. Rin raised her sword once again and brought it down. "But I will die either way, won't I?" Sara whispered with a bitter smile. The sword was a hair's width away from her face, the pressure of the strike blew Sara's hair from her face, revealing a bloody mess. Sara turned to Sesshomaru and with tears in her eyes, she croaked, "For Lord Sesshomaru I will die again." She turned back to Rin with a new resolve in her eyes. "Naraku resides-"

But she never finished.

Sara's face contorted into a look of absolute pain. No noise could even escape her mouth as her body went limp. Her face frozen in agony. A gentle wind blew past as Sara's body decayed into ash leaving no trace.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot Sara's body was; not even a shadow was left. The only explanation was Naraku. He killed her in order to protect his hideout. It was incredible how low Naraku can go for his personal gain.

Rin slowly stood to her full height, not missing a beat. She turned to Sesshomaru, her sword still ready. Sesshomaru stared in amusement at the woman before him. Rin has obviously been overtaken by her inner instincts. She hasn't even learned to remain in control.

Rin raised her sword, pointing the end towards Sesshomaru. Amused, he only watched. Her eyes stared at him, but he somehow knew what she was asking: "Where is Naraku?"

Sesshomaru made no move and neither did Rin from her offensive position. She waited and seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, attacked. Sesshomaru blocked her sword with his easily. But she slid beneath the crossed swords and landed a solid kick on his side. The move happened so fast he didn't register it. However, the force of the kick hardly fazed him as he caught her flying fist and deflected her sword once again. Her technique was definitely much more different than Rin's.

"Who are you?"

She didn't respond and continued attacking him. Their swords clashed over and over, never slowing down. Rin stopped her assault all at once and sheathed her sword. Sesshomaru was still poised, ready for an attack, but it never came. She gave him a small nod and closed her eyes. The glow disappeared and when she opened her eyes, the golden hue returned. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked around frantically. Her hand found the hilt of her sword ready for an attack. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. He knew she'd be trouble.

* * *

I searched for Sara, but she was nowhere to be found. Only Sesshomaru stood in front of me. He sheathed his sword. Did he kill her?

"Sesshomaru?" My voice was hoarse. Sesshomaru looked at me with a bloodied face and ears. His kimono and mononoke were stained. His eyes held mine for a second before turning back towards the forest.

"Let's go," he said.

He began walking away before I called out to him. For the first time, he actually turned around. "What happened?"

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "You don't remember?"

Remember? So something happened? Does this mean I did something? I forced myself to remember but nothing came to mind. I looked up to him expecting him to tell me, but he only continued walking. This meant I couldn't have done something so bad since it didn't require mentioning. The thought comforted me for a moment before a new one forced its way into my thoughts: what if I had done something so terrible it can't even be mentioned? Sara was about to kill me. I'm sure. I don't remember anything after that. I couldn't stop the wave of distress. Sesshomaru didn't look in any worse condition than the last time I saw him. Does this mean I killed Sara? His lover?

I followed him without saying a word. How do I apologize for such a thing? And why can't I remember? As if he was reading my mind, he said, "You didn't kill her."

I felt relief wash over me knowing I wasn't responsible for the death of his past lover. But I still had no clue as to the events that just took place. What annoyed me most was Sesshomaru's secrecy. Why won't he tell me?

Questions and confusion circled my mind as we left the battlefield. Maybe he'll tell me another time. I suppose I'll just have to learn to trust him. The thought sent a chill up my spine. When was it the last time I trusted someone?

* * *

Soon our senses returned, and we began following the scent of our companions. Hisako's scent trailed down the road. Sara's attack must've been heard for miles requiring Hisako and the others to flee. I began to grow anxious thinking about Hisako going through that. I can only hope she's alright.

About a mile down the road, I caught sight of Ah-Un and two small figures on his back. I walked ahead, rushing towards them. Ah-Un groaned as he saw us approaching. I closed the remaining distance between us and looked down at the two figure: Hisako and Jaken. Fortunately, they seemed to have gotten away in time as their only ailment was a pale face, not the pouring blood from their eyes and ears like Sesshomaru and I.

I gently gathered Hisako into my arms. Her breath was short, but it was there. She subconsciously nestled closer to my chest and her ears twitched, and I only tightened my grip. Jaken grumbled and shifted on Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru walked past us and headed into the forest, away from the road. Ah-Un and I followed, probably exhausted. The crunching of dirt and leaves beneath our feet was the only sound accompanying us as we delved deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before Ah-Un collapsed out of nowhere. Jaken flopped onto the ground from his spot on the beast's back, but it didn't shake him in the least as he remained unconscious.

Sesshomaru took his place at the base of a tree, and I gingerly set Hisako against Ah-Un. I watched as the two huddled closer and settled somewhere nearby. I landed with a plop and let out a sigh. My mind wandered to the gap in my memories. The only reassurance I had was that I didn't go on some killing spree, and Sara must be safe.

* * *

HAHAHAHA IN THE END SPACES DON'T MATTER. Ayyyyyy I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING. Anyway, like, review, enjoyyyyy.


	9. Kourimizu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and stuffs.

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Nine: Kourimizu**

The sun was only beginning to rise when my senses picked up on a foreign scent. It was far but there nonetheless. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. The blood on his face and ears had already dried leaving brown trails and stains on his face and clothes. I reached into my breastplate and took out my father's worn obi. It was falling apart, threads stuck out on every angle. I brought it up to my face and wiped off the blood as best as I could. I pulled my hand back to check my progress but the cloth didn't seem to pick up anything. I started to rub my face harder until the flakes of my dried blood stopped falling.

Clean, I felt like I can finally focus on the problem at hand: the demon coming closer. It's been awhile since I've been someone has decided to find me, but it was bound to happen. I looked to Sesshomaru to see his eyes open and trained on the direction of the demon's scent.

I stood from my position and headed towards my guest.

The scent got stronger after every step until my ears heard the snapping of twigs and the light steps on the dry dirt. He was running.

I didn't have to wait long before he stood before me, confident. His large physique made me feel small, and his bright blue eyes seemed to dissect every part of me. The sun rose bathing his broad shoulders in nature's beautiful orange. The morning breeze swept between us as I studied the young demon before me. His aura was impressive even if not threatening.

"I was beginning to wonder when I'd get my next visitor," I said. My voice carried across the distance between us.

He remained quiet before finally responding, "Rumors have spread of your alliance with the Lord of the West."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. How far has the news traveled? Do they all think I'm hiding behind Sesshomaru?

"Why does it matter?" I inquired.

"Many have said he's your mate. Now a full-scale attack is being planned against the both of you."

I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. I heard my own breathing gradually get louder and deeper. This isn't what I wanted. This is the last thing I wanted. I promised I wouldn't cause trouble. If I do, I'd have no choice but to leave. I'd be alone again.

"What? No, we both have a common goal. Stop, call off this nonsense; he's innocent," I sounded almost pleading in my own ears.

"There's nothing I can do. I only came to see if the rumor was true," his voice was calm, a contrast to my growing desperation.

"Well it's not, so go back and end this," I'm surprised he hasn't attacked me yet. This led to the realization, "You're not after my power, are you? You're just like him," I said referring to Sesshomaru.

The demon before me squared his shoulders, not saying anything.

I couldn't stop the smile I felt stretching my lips, "I wish they were all like you," I said as I turned around and went back to Hisako and the rest. He didn't call for me and let me go. I felt him staring at my back, still glued to the same spot.

* * *

Something about her reached into his cold heart. She was a good comrade, he'll give her that. She held her own and took off some of the burdens of the battlefield. However, his life had never been more busy.

He stared at the half demon cuddling against his beast, Ah-Un. He felt nothing but disdain for the child but how he tolerated her, he didn't know. She looks like him? The thought alone was enough to to anger him. Just what was she implying? The darkness of her hair was an obvious polarity. The child was strangely emotionally detached, most likely after what happened. Pathetic. Although the ears atop her head did remind him about someone. He blocked the memory. They disgusted him just the same. But this is just one problem.

Demons have never cross his path more often than upon her arrival. Trouble. But he didn't chase her out like he promised himself at the slightest sign of complications. There was something about her.

Her glowing eyes. Her memory loss. Sara.

Just what did he get himself into?

* * *

I was cautious as to where I walked, careful so as not to disturb anyone while they rested. I saw Hisako snuggled into Ah-Un. The pink of her cheeks has returned and her breath was deep and even, not like earlier.

I thought about the conversation I just had and what would happen to Hisako. Would I take her with me? And live a life of running and fighting and just danger in general? No, I couldn't subject her to such a lifestyle.

The dewiness of the morning grass bit at my bare feet, but it was a pleasant feeling. The cool morning air helped to wake me up from my thoughts. I felt myself being watched and by instinct, faced it. My eyes immediately met with Sesshomaru. I almost forgo he still looked like a mess. His face was still covered in his blood. I let out a small sigh and approached him. It was the most uncomfortable steps I've ever taken in my life. His eyes followed me, glaring as I got closer. I kneeled in front of him, at eye-level, and took out my obi. It was still soft in my hands, the colors pale and dead compared to its once blinding coloration. I raised my hand, about to wipe the gore when Sesshomaru tilted his face to the side. Determined, I tried again, and he dodged.

"Hold- still-" I said as my hand followed his face.

He caught my wrist in his hand, squeezing, "Don't touch me," Sesshomaru growled.

"You're going to give Jaken a heart attack once he wakes up," I said between teeth, trying to loosen his grip. We struggled for a few moments, "You look more like a mess than a lord," I said exasperatedly. Sesshomaru growled once more before loosening his tight hold on my wrist. I pulled back, resisting the urge to rub it. I saw the mark his fingers left, dwarfing my hand. I let out a sigh, "Would you like to do the honor, my lord?" I teased.

Sesshomaru glared, "Tch." He went still and closed his eyes.

So I continued where I left off. I felt the cloth in my hand make contact with his skin. The blood had dried more than mine as I gingerly swept the flakes off his face. I couldn't help but admire his skin. It was smooth and pale, the markings of royalty on his face vibrant with youth. I took my time, careful to wipe off everything then went to work on his ears. I couldn't hide the smile as they twitched while my fingers rubbed away the blood. Sesshomaru was patient through the process, never once rushing me.

Satisfied I stepped back to observe my work. I delicately folded my obi and placed it back in my breastplate. By the time I had finished, the sun had fully risen, it's light penetrating through the canopy of trees. My ears caught the sound of Hisako waking up. I stood from my position and walked to her.

Her eyes peeled apart revealing their golden hue. Her eyes didn't seem to focus for a moment, still trying to wake up. She let out a deep yawn and stretched her hands above her head. Her tail moved beneath her, struggling to be free. Her eyes trained on me and said, "Good morning, Onee-sama."

All I wanted was to hold her in my arms, praise her on being quick to survive yesterday.

"Good morning," I responded with a small smile. Hisako wobbled to her feet and looked around where she was. Good instinct.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came the familiar shrill. I winced, obviously still recovering from Sara's attack. "We thought something happened to you," Sesshomaru glared at the imp who quickly corrected himself, "But-But, I knew, m'lord. I knew you'd come back to us," Jaken hid behind his staff.

Sesshomaru gave one last glare before turning, "Let's go." Ah-Un got on his two feet. I quickly put Hisako on his back before he started moving. Jaken waddled behind Sesshomaru, and with that, we were off.

It was still early, the sun low in the east, but a change of scenery would definitely help pass the time.

It wasn't long before I started recognizing the area. Trees littered the terrain but something about it seemed familiar. We kept going, silent and observing. I turned to Hisako and saw her eyeing the surroundings. So, she recognizes it too.

I didn't let myself jump to conclusion and let us walk on a little farther. I noticed the footprints beneath my feet, as large as a man's. The trees had burned leaves and branches as if torches had passed by damaging as much as it could. Flashbacks recurred in my mind: that night I found a woman stoned to death and a child being beaten to death. My heartbeat quickened. Hisako had a hope her mother was still out there, waiting for me to take her back. But her mother and the stoned woman were one and the same. I had yet to tell Hisako so as not to burden her with so much in one night, but I didn't know what to expect. I had thought about finding her a good family, but half demons are much hated in our times. Raising her was an option, but my lifestyle is not suitable for a child. She's hurt as it is, and I can only imagine the damage the death of her mother would cause.

I came to a point where the landmarks were unmistakeable. The grave of Hisako's mother was not far from here and along with it Hisako's hope. I had not even tried to prepare for this moment which led me to suspect Sesshomaru. Why is he bringing us here now?

I walked up to him and careful I was out of earshot, I inquired, "Why are you leading us this way?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before saying, "Naraku has to be in this general area."

"That's not what I meant," I said quietly, annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked down at me from the corner of his eye, "It just happens to be alone the way," he replied, referring to the grave.

Irritated, I continued walking and thinking how I was going to do this. No matter what, there was just no easy way to do it. I came up to Ah-Un with Hisako on his back and walked beside him. Hisako was daydreaming, something she does often. It took her a few moments before realizing I was next to her and looked up at me with her large eyes.

"Onee-sama?" Hisako said curiously. I took a deep breath and let it out. Hisako saw this and cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I want to show you something," I said putting my arms out. Hisako stood on Ah-Un's back, trying not to fall as he moved. She waited for the perfect moment before jumping into my waiting arms. She laughed at the rush before quieting as I took her into the forest.

"Onee-sama, what that for?" she asked for the upteenth time, pointing at every flower she saw.

"That is ginseng. It's used for an energy boost," I answered. Hisako was quiet, letting the information sink in and committing it to memory. She began looking around, her head whipping around furiously looking for more knowledge to devour. I set her down on the ground and she wasted no time and disappeared from my view. I heard her feet run in circles around me, leaves being crushed under her energetic feet. I continued walking making sure Hisako was within range.

My ears caught the sound of Hisako gasping, and I went over. There was no dangerous auras in the area, so I assumed she only found something that piqued her interest. It wasn't long before she called out, "Onee-sama, come look!"

I was already at her side. Hisako was on her hands and knees peering into a pond. Hisako was staring at her crystal clear reflection, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She saw her reflection but what was under the water was a mystery as it was covered in a type of fog. A memory began to surface to the time I encountered a similar situation.

I immediately pulled Hisako away from the edge of the water. Hisako yelped in surprise. At a safe distance I began to explain, "That pond is known as the Kourimizu. It is said that only the most powerful demons are capable of creating one. The legendary Kourimizu is so clear you can see the smallest detail of yourself, but what's beneath is unknown to all because of its dark magic. It thrives on the energy of the poor souls that fall within it. It freezes its prey to death. Some say it's a living being that traps its victims. Nobody has ever survived the Kourimizu."

"But you would survive, wouldn't you, Onee-sama?" Hisako asked, her eyes filling with worry. I stared at her for a moment.

"I wouldn't know," I replied honestly.

Hisako shook her head violently from side to side, "No, Onee-sama is more powerful than that," she said pointing at the Kourimizu. I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

"Well, just stay away from it," I warned. Hisako nodded.

We continued on our way deeper into the forest. That night came back as we hiked up a hill right above the Kourimizu. I couldn't stop thinking about the it. Who could've put it there, and what was their reason? Troubled I reached my hand out. Hisako took it without hesitation. I had to make sure she was by me at all time to prevent the worst.

I couldn't quell the growing concern. Something didn't feel right. Hisako seemed to sense my agitation as she leaned deeper into me. My senses were on high alert expecting something to go wrong.

The wind began to pick up around us. Hisako's ears were standing straight on her head probably sensing the same danger. I didn't know where it was coming from so I stopped with Hisako in front of me. We stayed still, waiting. The wind blew through the trees sending a chill down my spine. What kind of power is this that I can't sense it?

The wind began to whistle in my ears. I looked below the cliff and saw the Kourimizu directly beneath us. This is too much of a coincidence.

"Walk fast," I whispered to Hisako. My hand was on the hilt of my sword. I walked close behind Hisako.

Her steps grew larger, anxious, trying to get out of this situation. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a shadow. Fully alert I reached for Hisako, but I only had a second to register Hisako's scream as a burst of wind pushed her off the hill straight into the Kourimizu.

"Hisako!" without hesitation I jumped off, arms extended. The wind blew hard against me. Hisako's screams filled my ears. I reached for her and Hisako did the same. She screamed for me as I desperately tried to grab her. The Kourimizu was getting closer, so I reached as far as I could. She was so close. Her tiny claws reached out to me as well. I felt her fingertips on mine. I took the chance and hauled her against me. I shifted our bodies so Hisako was on top, my back facing the demonic pond.

With no choice left, I yelled "Get help!" I grabbed Hisako by the arm and threw her towards land. Hisako cried out as she skidded across the dirt. That was the last thing I saw as I fell into the Kourimizu.

I took a deep breath as I felt the biting cold of the water hit my back. I sank fast, but immediately began swimming for the surface. I felt something wrap around my legs and violently jerk me deeper. I reached for my sword before the same thing wrapped around my legs took hold of my hands. I struggled but the cold began to slow me down. I was pulled deeper with no way out. I watched the light of the surface disappear. I tried to calm down my pounding heart which was hard to do without oxygen. But I had faith in Hisako. All I had to do was survive.

* * *

Hisako got up slowly, her body aching against the effort. Her heart was racing at the events of the last moments. Hisako rushed to the edge of the Kourimizu and fell to her knees, "Onee-sama!" Hisako screamed in vain. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes blurring her vision. Fear began to spread through her body. She half-expected her Onee-sama to come out of the water, but she didn't. Hisako began to hyperventilate. Did she lose Onee-sama? Adrenaline began to course through her veins as Onee-sama's last words echoed through her head: Get help.

Hisako wiped furiously at her tears and stood up despite her bones throbbing in protest.

And she ran.

She ran faster than when her life was in danger. Her mind was in full defense mode as she ran the trail her and Onee-sama took earlier. Her tail swished behind her and flailed in the wind. Hisako utilized every sense she had to search for help. For Lord Sesshomaru.

Her thoughts began to drift towards the thought of it being too late to save Onee-sama. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, refusing to let it take hold. Onee-sama is the most powerful demon she knew. Her and Lord Sesshomaru. Something like this can't kill her. She's all she has if she can't go back to her mother.

Hisako took deep breaths hoping to catch a scent. She ran for a few more meters before she caught it. She followed it, her mind trained only on saving the only person, other than her mother, to accept and take care of her.

Hisako burst through the trees and straight into Jaken. Jaken screamed as the child pounced on him.

"Master Jaken!"

Annoyed and physically hurt, he yelled back, "What do you want, you filthy half breed?"

The insult didn't phase her in the least as Hisako began to beg for help hysterically, "It's-It's Onee-sama! She fell into the Kou-Kou-ri-mi-mizu," she stuttered.

Sesshomaru, only a few feet away, turned at the news. "Where is she?" he asked coldly.

Hisako looked up in fear, "This-This way!" and she ran off in the direction of the Kourimizu.

Without a further thought, he followed. As he followed the child, he wondered why he was even doing this. He followed without question, and this confused him. Deeply.

The child ran as fast as she could, but this was only a light jog for him. Still, the determination in her eyes and her quick thinking reflected well.

The Kourimizu wasn't far, and soon, they were standing in front of it. Sesshomaru walked up to its edge before he dove in.

The cold water didn't faze him as he swam deeper. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop him. It wasn't long before weeds began to come for him. He slashed at everything that came close to him, his reflexes too fast. But they grew more aggressive each time. Sesshomaru looked around before his eyes caught sight of black and swam towards it.

There was Rin. Her usually red lips turned into a deep blue, and her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were closed, unconscious. Sesshomaru slashed at the weeds holding her down and the ones trying to get him. Her body floated up naturally. He quickly enveloped her in his arms and swam up to the surface.

He broke through the surface of the Kourimizu. Hisako's eyes went wide with happiness as she exclaimed, "Onee-sama!" before taking notice of how limp her body was in Lord Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked back to the others. Hisako only followed, hoping Onee-sama was alright.

* * *

Hehehehe, I decided to leave it there. I could've kept going but I didn't…. Hehe anyway, enjoy!


	10. Answers

**Disclaimer: **ME. OWN. ZILCH. Besides the plot I guess you can say… and the grammar mistakes… and Hisako… mehhhhhh

* * *

**Love's A Challenge**

**Chapter Ten: Answers**

Sesshomaru observed her from afar. Her aura was out of control while she was unconscious. Just how did she manage to get herself into such a situation? She must've known better.

It's been almost a day since she fell into the Kourimizu.

Hisako had cuddled next to her, offering her warmth; the fire didn't seem to be enough. Sesshomaru leaned back and rested his eyes. His ears listened to the calming crackle of the fire in front of him. Rin's aura was practically bleeding out of her. He ignored it. But as time advanced, her aura only seemed to get stronger. She needs to wake up soon.

Sesshomaru felt the familiar sense of an aura, but it wasn't Rin's, and it wasn't just one. He stood from his position, now aware of a legion of demonic auras a distance away. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath; it is, there's just no mistaking it. He noticed the lack of attacks lately, but he wasn't expecting this. He began to realize that this was why: they were planning a full-fledged attack on Rin, and now that she was unconscious, her aura a beacon to all, this was the perfect time. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.

Sesshomaru began to contemplate what his next move would be. His pride didn't allow him to flee, and with so many auras, they'd be surrounded.

"M-My lord," Jaken stuttered motioning to the distance. A dark cloud began to form out of thin air, no doubt the demons seeking to claim Rin's power and possibly Rin too. She never spoke about this.

"Wake her up. Now," Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken shook in fear at the authoritative tone. Hisako also had an urgency in her eyes as she understood their circumstances.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama, please wake up!" Hisako urged.

Jaken did the same, "Rin, wake up right now; we're going to die because of you! Oh, wake up, you wench!"

Neither method worked as Rin didn't budge.

Sesshomaru watched the cloud of demonic power. Jaken and Hisako's screams grew louder, persistent, but to no avail.

"Go hide," Sesshomaru concluded. Hisako and Jaken quieted.

"But- But Onee-sama…" Hisako said. Sesshomaru didn't respond, his order definite.

"My lord, I can fight with you. I-I promise not to be a burden!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru turned half his face and sent a stare that made chills run down his back. Jaken complied.

Hisako didn't move from her spot. She stared at Rin, a new resolve in her eyes. She looked up to Sesshomaru and said, "Hisako will not leave Onee-sama." Sesshomaru directed his cold stare at the child, but she didn't back down. She squared her shoulders and spoke louder, "Onee-sama is like this because of Hisako. Hisako isn't going anywhere."

Sesshomaru faced the problem ahead, "As you wish." It was her death wish. His enhanced eyesight analyzed the surrounding forest. His mind thought of every possible route and attack, his instincts were on high alert. He refused to exert more energy than was necessary.

He wasn't protecting Rin; he was only getting rid of the vermin that dare cross his path, is what he told himself.

Finally, the dark cloud began to move closer and at a very quick rate. He heard Hisako's breathing grew deeper and faster. Her heart was beating dangerously fast. Rin, however, had none of that. He would've thought she was dead were it not for her shallow breathing and barely recognizable heartbeat.

Hisako continued to coax Rin awake while he focused on the dark cloud. He heard them try to navigate the forest as stealthily as possible, but when the first demon peeked through and saw Sesshomaru ready for the upcoming battle, he let out a battle cry and charged. The demons behind followed his example since there was no point to their stealthy attack.

The sound of screaming men was all that could be heard. The first demon went straight for Sesshomaru with all he had. Sesshomaru simply dodged the attack and threw the man away as if he was nothing. A pathetic attempt, but an attempt nonetheless.

Hisako watched as Sesshomaru destroyed demon after demon, but only more poured from the forest. Hisako felt a doubt in her mind if Lord Sesshomaru could hold off that many, but she somehow believed. She monitored the area, ready if someone were to attack from behind.

Their screams as Sesshomaru bashed their faces into the closest hard surface seeped into her skull. It brought her back to her near-death experience, and she only held onto Rin tighter, begging her to wake up, to reassure her that she was okay. During her moment of hysteria, she didn't hear the three men creep up from behind. Hisako turned around too late and screamed.

Sesshomaru turned to see Hisako and Rin cornered. Sesshomaru began to run to their aid when his attackers took advantage of the distraction and pounced on him at once. They were too many and they were too far.

Hisako engaged her claws. The demons only laughed and continued their advance. One of the demons reached for her, but she dodged and slashed at his hand. The demon howled in pain as blood spurted from his wound. But this only made them more angry.

"Half breed," they hissed. Hisako took a step back and growled. They all came at once.

Hisako didn't register the punch to her face and the kick to her stomach. The demon with the injured hand hurled her as far as he could. Hisako's small body hit the dirt with a crack. She let out a cry as her shoulder took most of the impact. She laid still hoping the pain would go away, but it only got worse. Tears threatened to spill, but she bit her lip to keep from crying out, from looking weak.

"You take care of her. I'll deal with this thing," the demon spat. Hisako looked up. She watched as the man drew dangerously nearer, his eyes a deep red. His mouth grew wide, canines longer than anything she's ever seen.

Sesshomaru watched from the distance. Thousands of demon threw themselves on him, a suicide really. It matter not how many he killed, there was always more.

Hisako's eyes grew wide and fear overtook her body. She could no longer feel the agony in her shoulder. Her sobbing was caught in her throat. She looked behind the man, towards her dear someone. Hisako realized that she's never going to see her mother again. She can't lose her too.

She was still unconscious. She watched helplessly as the men advanced towards her. Hisako's mind was trained only on that someone. Hisako yearned to save her or at least call out to her. She hated herself for causing this. The tears burned the back of her throat, and she couldn't hear over the roar of chaos around her. All she ever did was save Hisako, and this is how she repays her.

Hisako felt desperation clawing at her voice as she screamed louder than she ever had, "Onee-sama!"

She felt herself being hoisted up into the air by her collar, her body limp. Her surroundings became all a blur, her mind somewhere else. _Maybe this is why my kind shouldn't exist_, Hisako thought.

Hisako only saw the shadow of the claws ready to claim her life.

And she'd let them.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. It took only a moment for them to adjust to the light. My instincts immediately kicked in before I fully grasped the situation. I felt my claws rip through the flesh of two men, bringing out their final cries.

I found myself behind another: one hand holding his victim, and the other ready to deliver the final strike. I dug my claw into the small of his back. He was immediately paralyzed, his face misshapen with a look of torment. No noise could come out of his mouth as he dropped the child he held in his fist and fell down, dead.

I looked down at the child and she looked up to me. Her face was filled with amazement as tears cascaded down her cheeks. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms, but we were in the middle of a war.

I turned my attention to the hundreds of men. They had already forgotten Sesshomaru and came for me. I took Hisako and jumped out of harm's way. The cluster of demons couldn't follow my movement and stood confused. Sesshomaru reacted quickly and with a wave of his sword, a bright yellow-green light engulfed everyone. The few demons powerful enough tried to regenerate, but the same light seemed to pour out of their bodies destroying their every attempt. Hisako only watched with a child-like wonder, but I watched with fear. His power was insurmountable.

Bodies littered the forest floor as far as the eye can see. Every demon was caught in the blast in some form. Even those with the slightest contact were immediately incinerated from what seemed like the inside-out.

The damage was incredible.

I subconsciously held Hisako closer to me and beheld the last demon standing before me: Sesshomaru. From the corner of my eye, I saw the scattered flashes of yellow, his attack still in effect.

I watched as he sheathed his sword and began to walk towards us. His eyes never seemed to leave my face. I tried to maintain eye contact to hide the growing concern in the pit of my stomach and something else I wasn't familiar with.

My eyes followed him as he walked past me. My mouth opened to say something, but I never got the chance when Hisako began to sob uncontrollably. She wailed and clawed onto me. I held her silently, cherishing this moment with her. I thought about my last moments before falling into the Kourimizu. I thought about how I failed my mission, and I realized I had a new one: protect Hisako. I can only infer Sesshomaru saved me since we hadn't had a chance to talk yet. My hands began to rub Hisako's back, hoping to soothe her screams, a motion I remember my mother doing centuries ago. I noticed Hisako hardly moved her right arm and the unusual bump around her shoulder blade. I felt my eyes harden at the fact that she was hurt and regretted not preventing it and causing him more pain. I took note before I began following Sesshomaru, conscious of Hisako's injuries.

As I walked, I recognized that I had not yet healed. My arms legs were still numb and every breath I took was released in a puff of cold air. Hisako had long fallen asleep in my arms and Sesshomaru walked ahead without looking back.

I followed hoping to disguise the stress my body was in. It came to a point my feet we're moving on their own, my mind somewhere else. I began losing awareness, and I felt my body was like a walking corpse. I didn't hear Sesshomaru calling for me until I walked into his back.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said impatiently. Hisako woke up from the impact and looked around drowsily.

She rubbed her eyes, "Onee-sama?"

I looked up to Sesshomaru. My breath came out labored and could be seen due to the low temperature of my body. I felt my head go light and my grip on Hisako loosening.

"The camp is ahead," Sesshomaru said, staring at me. I immediately set Hisako on the ground and nudged her away, hoping she wouldn't turn around and see my condition. But knowing her, she would, so I straightened my back and held my breath. she turned around, confused, and I gave her a small nod to walk ahead. She watched me quizzically before heading towards camp.

I watched her small figure disappear behind trees before letting go of my healthy façade. My shoulders immediately slumped, and I released the breath I was holding. My body felt heavy and I wanted to sit down, but Sesshomaru still stood in front of me, and seeing me like this was shameful enough.

"How long-" I started, but I didn't seem to have enough oxygen, and speaking seemed to drain what little I had. "How long was I-"

"You were unconscious for almost a day," he replied. I hate how weak I sound, but hiding my face was not an option.

"Were you-" my breath left me. I paused and took in a deep breath, "Were you the one who saved me?" I finally forced out. I looked up at him, exhausted, as if that small sentence took all I had.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his face emotionless right now as any other day.

I took a deep breath, "Thank you," and walked past him towards the camp. I felt his intense gaze on my back, but the sound of his steps never came. But I didn't dare look back out of shame or something else, I don't know.

The sun was setting low in the sky, a dark orange bathing everything in its final glow. The powerful light hid the puffs of air my body exhaled as I was basked in its warmth.

I stared at the sun and all its wonders. I was sure I was going to die, but I was also sure I wouldn't. I once again lost all sense of what was around me. The setting sun wasn't enough to heat my cold body, but it was alright.

I finally heard Sesshomaru's light footsteps come nearer. They stopped a few feet behind me. I didn't look back and kept my gaze on the sky. I wanted to sit down and rest, let my body heal, but I didn't get the chance to.

I snapped to attention when I saw a small insect hovering ahead of me. I immediately recognized it. It realized it was spotted and began to fly away. I quickly turned around and walked to Hisako. She met me half way, and with a worried tone said, "Onee-sama?"

I kneeled down in front of her and gripped her her small shoulders, "Stay here," my voice was low, serious. I need her here, safe.

"But, Onee-sama!" She cried after me but I was already running after the insect. Sesshomaru was at my side. We were careful to stay out of its view so that it would lead us to its origin.

Naraku's saimyosho was the first lead we've had, and we weren't going to let it slip. Even if I wasn't completely ready for a fight.

* * *

Am I done? I think so.. Ayyyy hi enjoy! Please comment and like, I love reading ur stuffs whether it's constructive or just an opinion! Let me know if u like ittttt SEE YA NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRR


End file.
